Les puissances au pouvoir
by Queenoflabs
Summary: Première rencontre entre Callie et Arizona... mais est-il déjà trop tard? Il y aura un meilleurs summary quand l'histoire aura avancé...
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon nouveau jouet...  
Donnez vos avis : bien / pas bien ?

Enjoy !;-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Table 3, envoyez ! » « Il me faut 3 jarrets d'agneaux et 2 omelettes truffées ! »

« Oui chef ! »

L' agitation était à son comble dans cette cuisine étoilée. La brigade s'activait sur tous les fronts pour remplir sa mission. La salle de 70 couverts était en effet comble pour le déjeuner. Le restaurant avait fait sa réputation sur la cuisine d'un grand chef aujourd'hui retiré et c'est donc un jeune génie de la gastronomie qui avait pris la relève, marchant avec assurance sur les traces du maître.

Dans l'immense salle élégamment décorée, amateurs et fins gourmets se retrouvaient réunis dans une ambiance feutrée.

Côté fenêtre, où plutôt du côté de l'immense baie vitrée surplombant la ville de Paris, une femme déjeunait calmement en compagnie d'une pile de dossier. L'établissement était en effet situé non loin du palais de justice, attirant de nombreux avocats et autres juristes.

Plongée dans une affaire particulièrement importante, Callie Torres ne se souciait guerre de son environnement. Elle aimait venir dans ce restaurant pour la divine cuisine qui y était servie. Le cadre avait également quelques chose d'intime qui avait pour effet de drainer son stress.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle était dans le restaurant et maintenant 30min qu'elle avait été servie. Pourtant, obnubilée par son travail l'assiette restait intouchée ce qui n'échappa pas à l'observation experte du Chef.  
Il était maintenant 14H30 et le Chef Arizona Robbins passa faire un tour en salle pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre et les clients satisfaits.  
Après avoir échangé quelques phrases de convenance à des clients réguliers, elle remarqua immédiatement cette jeune femme brune assise seule. Elle la reconnue aussitôt car cela n'était pas la première fois que son regard était attiré par cette brunette. Elle venait souvent manger dans ce restaurant pour la plus grande fierté du Chef.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Arizona ne manqua néanmoins pas de remarquer l'assiette pleine et vraisemblablement froide précisément posée sur la table. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et s'approcha par derrière.

« Le plat ne vous plait pas madame ? »

Callie fit un bond à cette intrusion, elle batti des paupières rapidement comme sortie d'une profonde transe.  
« Hem Excusez moi ? Vous disiez ? »

A la fois agaçée et amusée par ce comportement, la blonde repris

« Je vous demandais si le plat vous convenait, je vois que vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette... C'est une situation inédite dans MON restaurant. » Elle lui souri alors de façon charmeuse et attendit une réponse.

La brune pris alors pleinement conscience du statut de son interlocutrice et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette jeune femme l'intimidait au plus hait point sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle leva alors les yeux vers elle et tenta de bafouiller une réponse.  
Bafouiller était bien le terme exact car Maitre Calliope Torres, oratrice hors pair du barreau de Paris était en ce moment précis incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente.

« Oui...je veux dire nan … Le plat est très bien, vraiment »

Arizona leva un sourcil et la défia de continuer son explication. Se sentant particulièrement exposée, la latina s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et fit mine de se réinteresser à son dossier. Pourtant, du coin de l'oeil la blonde pouvait la voir l'observer...

Etant sur son terrain de chasse, elle tira l'une des chaises et vint s'asseoir juste en face de Callie.

« Allez-y alors, mangez... »

La brune leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers elle le regard interrogateur.

« Oui mangez ! Je suis un chef étoilé, je n'apprécie pas que mes plats ne soient pas traités avec respet... Je suis Arizona Robbins tant que nous en sommes aux réjouissances » Elle se présenta en souriant et tendit une main amicale à notre latina. Celle ci pris alors quelques secondes pour observer la jeune femme devant elle et n'en fut que plus troublée. Quelques chose la perturbait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
Elle pris donc la main qui lui était tendue et son corps se crispa à la sensation. Cette peau était tellement douce, la sensation était incroyable, elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile, perdue dans l'instant. C'est le rire léger d'Arizona qui la fit sursauter. Callie compris qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit de rêverie et senti ses joues rougir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu des pensées déplacées envers la blonde, pourtant il n'en était rien ? Elle avait juste la peau douce...et des yeux magnifique... Et des cheveux incroyables... Et des jambes... STOP. Le Chef Arizona Robbins était tout simplement une belle femme.

Callie tenta alors de sortir de ce moment inconfortable en se présentant

« Je suis Callie Torres, avocate au barreau... » Elle repris confiance en elle en voyant le regard impressionné de la blonde et en profita alors pour lui sortir son sourire le plus charmeur. Cette femme venait-elle de se mordre la lèvre inférieure ? Nan cela devait être une illusion d'optique.

« Et bien Maitre, Torres, je suis impressionnée, soyez mon invitée, je vous propose une assiette de ma spécialité, vous ne pouvez pas refuser »

Elle fit signe à l'un de ses serveurs qui réapparu quelques secondes plus tard portant un plateau en argent supportant deux verres de vins et une assiette couverte. Les différents éléments furent déposés stratégiquement sur la table sous le regard médusé de Callie.

« Allez-y, soulevez... » Arizona regarda alors avec anxiété la main de la latina délivrer délicatement le plat de son étreinte.

Callie regarda alors l'assiette, puis la blonde, puis l'assiette, avant de se décider à prendre une fourchette pour goûter. La présentation était juste parfaite, une véritable œuvre d'art éphémère. Elle osait à peine y toucher de peur de ruiner le travail du Chef.

La blonde la regardait intensément, les lèvres penchées sur un verre de sauvignon blanc. Finalement, la brune porta à sa bouche quelques éléments du plats, et ne pu réprimer un grognement d'appréciation jugé des plus sexy par Arizona.

Les deux femmes commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, aucune d'elles ne voulant que ce moment arrive à son terme. Trop tôt pourtant, Callie s'apperçu qu'elle devait retourner rapidement en salle d'audience.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois retourner au tribunal... »

Malgré sa déception, Arizona força un sourire

« Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Alors je vous souhaite bonne continuation Maitre Torres » Elle lui lacha un clin d'oeil.

« Appelez moi Callie... » Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois et se serrèrent la main de longues secondes, trop longues secondes...  
Ce fut l'interruption d'un de ses chefs de rang qui poussa la blonde a retirer sa main. Les deux femmes se quittèrent alors, toutes deux étonnement déçue d'avoir à se séparer.

Les jours passèrent et Arizona espérait revoir la brunette. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies...Et même plus, mais cela elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Avec un restaurant étoilé à faire tourner, la blonde n'avait pas le temps pour faire marcher une relation. Puis après tout elle ne connaissait pas cette femme...

le lendemain matin, elle reçu un appel d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'homme avait réussi a obtenir son numéro personnel par le biais de ses nombreuses relations. Il semblait hautain et distant, tout ce que la blonde détestait chez la gente masculine.  
Pourtant, cette démarche n'était pas anodine, il lui avait confié une mission pour le soir même...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

21H30, le restaurant était encore une fois bondé, les clients étaient ravis et le deuxième service commençait. Arizona préparait une surprise avec application. Elle demanda a l'un de ses serveurs d'aller en repérage pour savoir à quel moment elle devait faire son apparition.

De son côté, Callie était assise aux côté de Chris Hutton, son compagnon. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'adopter ce restaurant après de nombreuses remarques sur la divine cuisine qui y était servie. Malgré une apparente décontraction, la brune se sentait tendue. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments et ne savait plus si elle pouvait faire confiance à celui qui l'avait tant de fois trompée. Riche homme politique, Chris l'avait obligée à rester à ses côtés pour le bien de sa carrière. Leur relation n'était cependant faite que de crises de colères et de violence verbale. Callie rêvait pourtant de fonder une famille et elle savait qu'avec lui elle jouait la sécurité.

Arrivés à la fin du repas, le restaurant se vida peu à peu et la brunette apperçu des être curieux prendre possession de l'établissement. Curieux dans le sens où ils ne collaient pas avec la clientèle habituelle, mais surtout il arboraient tous des appareils photos.

Pas le temps pour elle de se poser plus de question, son dessert préféré arriva sur une assiette en fine porcelaine. « Madame... » Elle regarda alors Chris d'un air étonné car elle ne l'avait en aucun cas commandé et ne souvenait pas lui avoir déjà parlé son amour pour ce met que lui préparait sa grand-mère.

« Allez vazy ma chérie, goute moi ce délice... »

Callie fit alors ce qui lui était demandé et plongea délicatement sa cuillère dans l'onctueux dessert. Elle laissa alors l'objet fondre sur sa langue et fut envahie de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance.  
Elle ne remarqua pas que Chris avait fait signe de la tête à l'un des serveurs, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle tomba sur le visage mystérieux d'Arizona Robbins

« Ma chérie, en cette occasion, j'ai voulu pour toi le meilleurs dessert, réalisé par ton chef préféré ... »

Les deux femmes semblaient aussi choquées l'une que l'autre de se trouver face à face et se dévisagèrent de longues secondes. Callie savait que son compagnon parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son discours, seuls les yeux azurs de la blonde retenaient sin attention. Trop tot pourtant, Arizona baissa brusquement les yeux et se retira de la scène. Elle aurait pu jurer voir de la déception dans son regard, de la tristesse même ? Callie fronça les sourcil et cria intérieurement. Elle voulait lui dire de rester, se lever et la suivre, mais elle ne pouvait pas... En effet, les nouveaux occupants du restaurants s'étaient regroupés autour de leur table et c'est alors qu'elle vit Chris sortir une boite rouge de la poche de sa veste.

Il pris la pose devant les photographes et posa LA question...

« Callie Iphigénia Torres, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	2. Chapter 2

« Callie Iphigenia Torres, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le politicien avait prononcé cette phrase avec conviction tout en lançant un sourire de circonstance vers l'assemblée de photographe.

Callie quand à elle était tétanisée. Elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour on la demande en mariage, elle ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que cela se fasse ce soir là.

En auto-pilote, Elle regarda Chris dans les yeux pour essayer de discerner une quelconques émotion qui trahirait les sentiments de cet homme peu démonstratif. Sentant la pression des secondes qui s'écoulaient, elle senti le regard de son compagnon se durcir au point d'en devenir haineux. Elle senti alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux sentant qu'elle était sur le point de prendre une décision irréversible.

« Oui » elle chuchota ce mot malgré elle, emporté par le besoin de sécurité que lui offrait cet engagement. Au fond elle pourtant, son cœur pleurait à l'idée d'avoir fait un mauvais choix.

La salle explosa en applaudissement et félicitations en tout genre et son nouveau fiancé la pris brusquement dans ses bras.  
Elle senti néanmoins des yeux l'observer au loin... les yeux bleu d'Arizona.

La blonde avait quitté la salle avec un pincement au cœur mais de retour en cuisine elle se dit qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'être jalouse. Cette jeune femme était magnifique et elle méritait le meilleurs...  
Arizona se décida donc à retourner en salle et assista au reste de la scène. Son cœur fit un bond au moment ou elle vit le regard brisé et les gestes contraints de la latina. Si on étudiait son langage corporel, il était impossible qu'elle aime réellement cet homme, mais l'inverse était également valable ce qui la révolta profondément. Au bout de quelques secondes, les grands yeux bruns de Callie vinrent rencontrer les siens et les deux femmes comprirent l'importance de la décision qui avait été prise.

Callie fondit littéralement en larme devant l'intensité de ce regard. Elle y sentait le soutient dont elle avait besoin mais aussi l'incompréhension.  
Trop tôt, Chris la sollicita de nouveau avant de donner une interview exclusive. La brunette suivi donc docilement son futur mari avec une pointe au cœur qu'elle espérait être uniquement dûe à de l'appréhension.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine après la demande en mariage, Callie avait retrouvé espoir. Son fiancé était devenu un autre homme en quelques jours. Attentionné, calme et agréable, elle envisageait de nouveau fonder une famille heureuse...

Ce jour là, la latina décida de déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Arizona. Elle avait vu le juge le matin et avait rendez vous avec son fiancé dans l'après-midi pour parler du mariage. Rien que d'y penser, elle se disait que sa vie était enfin celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Elle entra donc le sourire aux lèvres dans l'établissement et s'assit à sa table habituelle. Quelques instants plus tard, l'une des serveuse vient prendre sa commande.

« Serait-il possible de voir le chef ? »

« Je suis désolée madame, mais elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment »

Le visage de Callie se déforma sous la déception bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi.

Elle déjeuna donc en silence, le nez plongé dans des catalogues de mariage.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, une assiette apparu de nul part et se posa devant elle.  
La blonde apparu alors un expression illisible sur le visage.

Callie lui souria chaudement

« Arizona ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, encore merci pour le dessert il est aussi bon que celui que me faisait ma grand-mère et... »

Elle se tut devant le regard insistant qu'elle recevait

« Quoi ? » Elle se mis à rire une nouvelle fois devant la mine grave d'Arizona

« Callie... » « Callie, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » la blonde la regardait toujours avec insistance, comme si elle essayait de la percer à jour.

« Heu...oui? On se tutoies définitivement alors ! » la brunette ria encore au ton de la blonde, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Alors qu'elle mangeait son dessert avec appétit, Arizona lui saisi la main et leurs regards se croisèrent de longues secondes. Callie était tétanisée, elle se sentait exposée et commençait à se demander ce qui se passait dans la jolie tête de la blonde.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? Tu vaux tellement mieux que lui... » elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie

Pour Callie le monde s'arrêta à cette déclaration.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? J'aime Chris et je interdis de dire le contraire » la latina était maintenant en colère. Elle n'avait elle même jamais oser mettre de mots sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme. Le fait que la blonde le fasse lui prouva que ce qu'elle pensait tout au fond d'elle même était peut-être plus visible qu'elle l'imaginait.  
Callie retira alors précipitamment sa main et se leva sous le hochement de tête désapprobateur de la blonde. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, la blonde lui pris le bras et l'entraîna vers l'arrière de l'établissement. Elle les enferma alors dans une pièce isolée qui lui servait de bureau.

Devant le regard médusé de la brune, elle pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se mettre cette femme à dos alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que … Qu'attendait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle regarda alors la latina avec attention, appréciant chacune de ses courbes, chaque trait de son visage. La colère la rendait encore plus magnifique, la jeune femme était tout simplement superbe.

« Je t'ai vu Callie, j'ai vu ton regard... tu avais peur, j'ai le sentiment que...que... »

« Bon écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, tu me déçois beaucoup Arizona. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu être amies mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas... Aller j'y vais... »

Totalement impuissante devant le déni qui habitait la brunette elle rouvrit la porte du bureau et lui fit signe de tête.

« Alors vaz-y Callie, va le rejoindre. Je te souhaite juste d'être heureuse. Encore un fois même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup je sais que tu mérites d'avoir la vie dont tu rêves. Fais juste attention à toi... »

Callie sentie les sous entendus derrière la dernière phrase et hocha la tête.

La blonde lui bloqua alors le passage une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. La brune resta immobile un moment savourant cette sensation inconnue et parti précipitamment sans se retourner.

Xxxxxxx

La brunette arriva chez elle profondément touchée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle espérait alors effacer les nouveaux doutes qui avaient germer dans son esprit en retrouvant l'homme aimant de ces derniers jours.  
Elle aperçu la voiture de Chris et rentra hâtivement dans leur grande villa.

« Chris ? Je suis là chéri... »

Des fleurs étaient posées sur la table du salon ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire. Elle s'avança alors pour effleurer les délicats pétales quand soudain...

Elle fut violemment plaquée sur la table. Son ventre heurta alors le rebord du meuble ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses poignets étaient maintenant maintenus dans son dos par un individu d'une force incroyable la rendant totalement vulnérable.  
C'est alors qu'elle reconnu cette fragrance, cette odeur... Chris

« Mais qu'est- ce que tu ... » Totalement paniquée, elle se débattait sans succès.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope, tu me déçois beaucoup Callie... Je t'attends depuis une heure. UNE HEURE ! J'ai fait venir des journalistes pour leur parler du mariage, et toi ? Toi tu m'as humilié par ton absence ! »

A ce moment la brune était en larme. Elle ne comprenait pas... elle était effectivement en retard mais elle ne pensais pas que leur rendez vous était en réalité public. Elle compris alors que quoi qu'elle fasse, ce mariage ne serait jamais qu'une supercherie politique destinée à augmenter la côte de popularité de Chris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme lui tira les cheveux et pressa son bras sur son cou.  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça Callie, PLUS JAMAIS où je te jure que je te le ferai payer. Tu n'es rien sans moi, tu n'est qu'une pute »

Il la lacha alors sur ses mots laissant la jeune femme choquée et anéantie par les dernières secondes qui venaient de s'écouler.

Tout ne se passait peut-être pas si bien que ça finalement. Les mots d'Arizona lui revinrent alors violement en mémoire et elle fondit en larme sur le sol.

Xxxxxx

Les jours passèrent et la situation était redevenue normale. Normale dans le sens où ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé et Chris avait abandonné son comportement d'homme parfait.  
Callie se sentait malgré tout responsable de la situation et faisait tout pour contenter son futur mari.

Relevant ses emails, elle aperçu qu'il lui en avait envoyé un. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et pris lentement connaissance du contenu.

Il lui donnait rendez vous chez eux à 17H précise pour discuter du mariage... toujours du mariage.  
Le message était froid et était sobrement signé « C. »

A l'approche de cet événement mariage annoncé, il ne lui avait toujours jamais dit qu'il l'aimait...Du moins hors caméras. Cette réalisation brisa encore un peu plus le cœur de la latina. Elle repris néanmoins courage et se rendit à son domicile une heure avant l'horaire fixé.

Callie remarqua que son fiancé était déjà là et rentra donc le plus discrètement possible voulant éviter toute altercation. Sa journée avait été difficile et elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer ses accès de colère.

En avançant dans la maison, elle aperçu un foulard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une pièce en soie de grande marque imprégné d'un parfum de femme. Callie était sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu...  
Elle entendit alors des rires à l'étage et compris immédiatement de quoi il était question. Pas le temps de réfléchir, elle vit deux ombres se dessiner dans le couloir et entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle retint alors son souffle et attendit. Quelques rires et autres bruits des plus équivoques, puis la porte se referma. Totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle essaya de reprendre ses esprit mais fut interrompue par le souffle reconnaissable de Chris dans son dos.  
« T'as interêt à fermer ta gueule ! » Il disparu alors dans une autre pièce de la maison d'un pas calme sans un regard. Callie elle ne pouvait réprimer un sanglot. Le cauchemar ne semblait que commencer.

Moins d'une minute après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La brune pris alors une grande aspiration et essaya de se recomposer avant d'affronter la suite des événements. Elle entendit la voix de Chris dans l'entrée et su qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes avant d'être à nouveau à proximité de cet homme. Le jeu du couple heureux devait alors reprendre...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, son souffle se coupa et la panique s'empara d'elle à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant-elle. Arizona était assise sur la canapé, un catalogue dans les mains.  
Elle leva les yeux en entendant la brunette entrer et les deux femmes restèrent une nouvelle fois perdues dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.  
La blonde ne mis que quelques secondes à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Callie avait le visage tiré et malgré son maquillage fraîchement retouché, elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle fronça ses sourcils à cette idée et son regard se retourna vers Chris. L'homme s'était alors levé et avait accueilli sa fiancée par un baiser digne des meilleurs acteurs hollywoodiens. Pourtant nul n'était dupe. Ni Arizona dont le cœur se brisa un peu plus à cette vision, ni Callie qui prenait pleinement conscience de son statut d'objet...

« Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir choisir le menu du grand jours ! Arizona...Je peux t'appeler Arizona hein, nous sommes amis maintenant. »

La blonde avait la nausée à cette idée, elle avait uniquement accepté la proposition pour Callie. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Chris et son approche peu subtile pour la séduire quelques minutes auparavant n'avait fait que renforcer sa méfiance.

«Oui, donc Arizona sera notre traiteur pour le mariage... »


	3. Chapter 3

Trop occupé à s'écouter parler, Chris ne remarqua pas le silence tendu qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Les deux femmes présentes se dévisageaient intensément, cherchant une quelconques trace d'approbation dans le regard de l'autre.

Callie était au bord des larmes, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait immensément soulagée de savoir que la blonde allait continuer à faire officiellement partie de sa vie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était également à l'origine de ses remises en questions et de ses doutes vis à vis de son fiancé. Malgré son visage d'ange, cette femme était le diable en personne...

Arizona quand à elle se sentait investie d'une mission, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de rester au contact de la brunette, prête à intervenir si la situation l'exigeait.

« Bon aller j'ai une réunion dans 30min, je vous laisse entre... femmes... »

Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Callie qui ne pu réprimer un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Ce geste n'échappa pourtant pas au regard inquisiteur de la blonde.

« N'oublies pas, il y aura de nombreuses personnalités présentes à la cérémonie, j'exige le meilleurs pour mes invités ! Du luxe, de la haute gastronomie ! Hors de question que ces personnes reçoivent de la tambouille d'inspiration mexicaine... »

Il rigola à sa propre sortie, regardant Callie avec dédain ce qui ne manqua pas de l'humilier une nouvelle fois. Pourtant la jeune femme tenta de faire bonne figure et souri brièvement à la remarque avant de se faire violence pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son futur mari.

La scène tout entière était décryptée par Arizona qui réprimait de plus en plus difficilement son animosité envers Chris.

Une fois son bourreau parti, Callie tenta de se recomposer pour faire face aux remarques de la blonde... Comme elle s'y attendait, elle se retrouva directement clouée par le regard magnétique et appuyé d'Arizona. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, aucun mot ne sorti de sa jolie bouche.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête et de se replonger dans ses catalogues de recettes.

La brunette pris alors son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à une distance respectable d'Arizona. Elle resta alors quelques secondes à la contempler, hypnotisée par la beauté simple qu'était le chef Arizona Robbins. Tout chez elle reflétait une élégance unique, de son port de tête à ses mains fines et gracieuses.  
Se sentant observée, la blonde refusa néanmoins de lever les yeux laissant Callie se débattre avec ses émotions. En effet, Arizona était une femme qui aimait les femmes, elle avait toujours eu une foule d'amante dans son sillage et savait reconnaître quand une jolie plante lui témoignait de l'intérêt.  
Après avoir côtoyé la latina quelques temps, elle s'était rendue compte des regards appuyés de cette dernière à son égard. Cette prise de conscience l'avait troublée au plus haut point car elle s'était faite en parallèle avec la découverte de Chris. Depuis ce jour, la blonde s'était jurer de refouler toute pensée romantique, car ce qui était sur, c'était que même si Callie la déshabillait ouvertement du regard, elle n'était absolument pas consciente de la signification de ses actions.

Plus le regard de la latina s'intensifiait, plus Arizona sentait la chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Elle était sure que ses joues avait viré au rouge et elle risquait de se consumer si cela ne cessait pas. Elle décida donc contre toute attente de tenter la carte de la séduction directe espérant dissuader à jamais la brunette.

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Miss Torres ? »

Callie sursauta, totalement confuse à l'idée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Elle chercha alors une porte de sortie par tous les moyens

« Vos...vos boucles d'oreilles, elles sont très jolies... »

Arizona ria ouvertement à cette sortie « ce sont de simples perles, rien d'original »

Sentant le malaise de la brunette, elle décida de changer le sujet pour revenir à la raison de sa présence.

« Alors des idées pour les entrées ? »

La remerciant silencieusement pour cette diversion bienvenue, Callie pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Après tout, elle était chez elle et donc en position de force.

« Je ne sais pas, que me proposes-tu ? Je suppose que tu es venue avec quelques idées... »

« Oui ! Chris m'a en effet soumis une liste de mets de choix, mais j'aurai voulu avoir également ton avis, après tout c'est TON mariage »

Callie se demanda si c'était juste son imagination ou si la blonde avait réellement prononcé cette phrase avec une pointe d'animosité. Il fallait que cette femme sorte à tout prix...

« Tout ce qu'il a choisi me convient, je pensais exactement à la même chose, c'est parfait ! » La brunette se leva alors comme pour clôturer la discussion sous le regard interrogateur et confus d'Arizona

« Mais je ne t'ai même pas montré la liste Callie... »

Réprimant un rire gêné, la jeune avocate essaya de se rattraper.

« N'oublies pas que nous sommes fiancés, nous n'avons aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre ! Cela fait des jours que nous avons pensé aux plats que nous serviront à nos invités »

Arizona se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas continuer d'appuyer. Il était en effet évident que ce que venait de dire la brune était faux étant donné que cette liste avait été rédigée ce matin par téléphone sur ses conseils...  
Elle se contenta une nouvelle fois de reposer ses yeux vers ses catalogues et hocha la tête, impuissante.

« Dans ce cas, ma présence ici est inutile je suppose, d'après ce que je comprends vous avez déjà tout décidé entre vous ! Un vrai petit couple d'amoureux ça fait plaisir à entendre... »

Arizona laissa la phrase en suspend observant le regard déconfit de Callie à la mention de son couple. Considérant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, la blonde se leva.

« Bien, envoyez moi par mail la liste définitive, nous nous reverrons au mariage alors... »

La porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard, laissant la latina une nouvelle fois complètement chamboulée .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent sans surprise, Callie confirmait progressivement le désamour que lui portait Chris, elle retrouvait même la preuve récurrente de ses infidélités. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, disparaître, mais elle était terrorisé par cet homme. Il avait tout les pouvoir dans cette ville et dans leur relation, la laissant totalement dépendant de son bon vouloir.

A deux semaines du mariage, son stress était tel que la brunette ne mangeait plus. Elle était en permanence sur les nerfs, de peur de faire un faux pas lors de la cérémonie. Elle avait également peur de l'avenir même si elle préférait ne pas y pense pour le moment.

Ce jour là était le jour des essayages pour sa robe de mariée, un moment normalement important pour une jeune femme.  
Pourtant cette journée virait au cauchemar. Chris avait refusé que sa famille, soit présente et avait insister pour choisir lui même la robe.

Il contrôlait tout ce qui touchait au mariage, comme une campagne publicitaire décisive.

Arriva alors le moment qui détruisit Callie définitivement. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme était bien dans sa peau, consciente de ses atouts physiques et de son pouvoir de séduction. Pourtant, en une phrase celui qu'elle était supposer aimer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours lui enleva toute estime d'elle même

« Mais putain Callie, mais regardes toi, tu ressembles à rien dans cette robe ! On dirait une obèse !  
Je t'ai chois pour ta belle gueule alors fais un effort ! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu manges et perdre du poids. Tu me fais honte...je me demande même comment j'ai pu te demander de m'épouser... Je devrai changer de responsable communication, ses conseils me semblent vraiment débiles... »

Sur ce monologue, il quitta la pièce énervé et Callie s'effondra en larme devant le regard impuissant de la couturière. Ce serait donc cela sa vie... une humiliation totale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

72H avant le mariage, Callie était méconnaissable. Les trait tiré, les formes atténuées, elle ne possédait plus rien de ce qui faisait son charme.

Elle était sortie pour courir dans un des parcs de la ville, vêtue d'un pantalon large noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et le tout était surplombé par une casquette également noire.

Au bout de 20 de jogging, elle se sentit une présence à ses côtés mais n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré sur ce qui sortait de son Ipod.

Après encore quelques minutes, elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Arizona Robbins. Ce mouvement soudain leur fit perdre l'équilibre à toutes les deux et elles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

« J'y crois pas ! tu n'avais pas compris que j'étais derrière ? Moi qui croyais que tu faisais semblant... »

La blonde se leva alors gracieusement, mais fut vite préoccupée par le visage crispé de la brunette, le regard concentré sur un point invisible

« Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fait mal ? ...Callie ? Callie ! »

La brune grogna, en voulant n'importe qu'elle force mystique de ne pas l'avoir tuée sur le coup. Pourtant, quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois cette blonde penchée sur elle, ses yeux, ses fossettes...ses jambes...Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais et ne pu réprimer un sourire.

Arizona lui tendit alors une main qu'ellesaisit. Un cri vient cependant briser le geste. Et la latina se toucha spontanément l'épaule

« Okay, essaies de te déplacer sur le bord, tu as du te blesser... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune était assise dans l'herbe, les deux mais sur ses cuisses. Arizona vint alors se poster derrière elle, l'air particulièrement sérieux et concentré.

« Bon, je sais que ça peut parraitre bizzare, mais je sais ce que je fais ! Je vais te manipuler le dos et essayer de voir ce qui se passe »

Callie tourna alors la tête spontanément, étonnée par cette proposition mais le mouvement la fit une nouvelle fois crier de douleur.

« Schuuuttttt ne bouges plus... »

Les mains de la blonde commencèrent alors leur inspection par le bas de la colonne vertébrale et remontèrent vers la nuque de la brune qui se crispa un peu plus à ce contact. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se laissa faire et se fondit dans les gestes lents et précis d'Arizona qui ne pu réprimer un soupir au contact de cette magnifique jeune femme.

« C'est pas possible Callie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu es tellement tendue que tu as du te déchirer un muscle en tombant... » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en se penchant à proximité de l'oreille droite de la brunette, qui ne pu réprimer un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu.  
Sentant qu'il était temps pour elle d'en rester là, Arizona se leva précipitamment.

« Bon Maitre Torres, Repos, repos et repos... pourquoi tout ce sport d'ailleurs ? La mariée n'a t-elle pas d'autres choses à faire à 3 jours de la cérémonie. »  
Callie rigola sèchement à cette remarque et se leva difficilement. Elle regarda une dernière fois la blonde avant de recommencer... son jogging comme si de rien n'était sous les yeux médusés d'Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**J'ai également décidé d'écrire un chapitre pour cette histoire aujourd'hui !**

**J'ai tellement d'idées en tête qu'il me faudrait 10 fictions pour toutes les exploiter... C'est vraiment super frustrant ^^**

**Bonne lecture -)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il s'était encore écoulé deux jours depuis sa rencontre avec la future mariée, et Arizona ne pouvait refouler un pressentiment négatif de s'installer dans son esprit .

Quelques chose la troublait profondément dans cette histoire, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Etait-ce le comportement auto-destructeur de Callie ou son charme ravageur ?  
La blonde devait pourtant réussir à distinguer ces deux possibilités pour réfléchir à ses prochaines actions.

C'est donc sans aucune conviction, qu'elle commença à briefer sa brigade pour la cérémonie du lendemain : le mariage. Le jour ou Calliope Torres allait devenir Mme Hutton...

Les produits avaient été choisis avec soin et tout semblait bien s'accorder pour réaliser un sans faute. Pourtant la blonde ne s' était rarement sentie aussi mal.

« Chef Robbins ? »

« Je suis occupée Karev... »

« C'est important Chef, téléphone pour vous... »

Devant l'insistance de son responsable de salle, elle pris le combiné et quitta ses cuisines pour s'isoler dans son bureau.

« Ici Chris Hutton. Annulez tout ! Le mariage est reporté, je suis...désolé pour le dérangement, vous aurez biensur une compensation finan... »

« Excusez-moi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Comment ça le mariage est reporté ? »

« Ha ! Ma très chère fiancée se trouve apparemment dans l'incapacité de se tenir debout. Elle vient d'être hospitalisée après avoir avoir fait un malaise … »

Le dédain dans sa voix fit grincer les dents de la blonde. Elle se sentait véritablement peinée d'apprendre la nouvelle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable.

« Bien, J'espère que Call..Miss Torres se sentira rapidement mieux rapidement ! Est-il possible de la joindre ? Je souhaiterai vraiment lui adresser mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement... »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je compte bien la faire sortir le plus vite possible pour reprogrammer la cérémonie. Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec ces conneries ! Je vous recontacterai pour vous donner la suite des événements »

Il raccrocha alors précipitamment, sans donner à Arizona le loisirs de lui répondre. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes immobiles, essayant de réprimer son envie viscérale de tuer Chris...

Elle voulait également voir Callie, au moins une fois...être sure qu'elle allait bien malgré tout. Son esprit vif calcula tout les moyens possibles pour arriver à cette fin.  
La brunette était visiblement hospitalisée depuis peu, il y avait donc des chances qu'elle soit dans l'établissement le plus proche de chez elle.

Après avoir réalisé une rapide vérification sur le net, elle composa le numéro du premier hôpital.

« Oui bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une patiente qui aurait été amenée en urgence chez vous il y a tout au plus 48H... Torres, Calliope Torres... Non ?... OK merci »

Après trois coups de fils infructueux, la blonde poussa un

soupir d'exaspération, la latina pouvait se trouver absolument n'importe où ...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Moins de 24H après le premier appel, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Chris

« Oui c'est bon, nous avons reprogrammé le mariage pour ce weekend...5 jours ça vous ira pour préparer ? »

« Hem oui ? Je veux dire oui ! Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais à avoir de vos nouvelles si tôt. Dois-je en conclure que la future mariée se porte mieux ? » La blonde souriait à cette perspective, même si parler de ce mariage lui donnait la nausée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle... »

L'intonation de cette phrase faisait froid dans le dos, mais Arizona en conclut une chose : Callie était certainement rentrée chez elle.

« Bien, comme vous le souhaitez... Est-elle à côté de vous ? Peut-être pourrais-je lui adresser quelques mots ?

« Je suis au bureau, j'ai assez à faire, pas besoin de me trainer un boulet ! » Ce à quoi il rigola puis raccrocha.

Terriblement agacée par ce qui venait d'être dit, la blonde enfila précipitamment son manteau et quitta le restaurant. Après quelques secondes, elle fit demi-tour pour faire un passage éclair en cuisine. Elle pris ensuite la direction de la maison du « couple » le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivant devant la porte de l'imposante demeure, elle ne savait même plus la raison qui l'y avait amenée.  
Deux voitures étaient garées dans la cours, mais aucune n'avait le prestige de celle de Chris.  
C'est donc à la fois anxieuse et curieuse que la blonde se décida à sonner.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit révélant une jeune femme insipide d'une trentaine d'années.

« Heu Bonjour...je viens voir Mademoiselle Torres...Je suis le chef cuisiner pour son mariage » étudiant avec précision cette inconnue, elle en conclut qu'elle avait forcément un lien avec l'organisation de l'événement.

La jeune femme baisa la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

La blonde fut alors conduite dans le salon ou une vision angélique l'attendait. Callie était là, belle et bien vivante, se tenant debout dans une robe éblouissante entourée de quelques couturières.  
Arizona resta quelques secondes à admirer la belle brune, avant que le raclement de gorge insistant de la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert ne la sorte de sa transe.

Le visage de Callie se tourna brusquement en sentant l'intrusion, et la blonde pouvait jurer qu'elle avait eu peur...

Leurs regards se croisèrent de longues secondes et le corps de Callie sembla s'affaisser progressivement sous le poids de ce regard insistant.

Comprenant que leur présence n'était plus la bienvenue, les jeunes femmes rangèrent précipitamment leur matériel avant de s'éclipser.

« Hey... »

« Hey... »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant installées dans un silence inconfortable, aucune d'elle ne sachant pas ou commencer . Ce fut finalment Arizona qui mis fin à la situation en prononçant la seule phrase qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'elle avait pénétré la pièce.

« Tu es absolument Magnifique Callie... »

L'honnêteté dans la voix et les yeux de la blonde étaient tellement visible, qu'elle atteignit la latina en plein cœur. Elle avait espérer entendre un jour ces paroles... Mais elle pensait que ce serait son mari qui les prononcerait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer en regardant Arizona une nouvelle fois. Cette femme avait décidément un effet particulier sur elle.

« J'ai appris que tu n'allais pas très bien... j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec la chute de l'autre jour, l'autre jour, tu sais dans le parc quand... Et puis tu t'étais fait mal à l'épaule et... »

Arizona n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de bafouiller et radoter. Même si elle s'en voulait intérieurement pour ne pas arrive à contrôler cette joute verbale, Callie elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu quelques chose d'aussi charmant et rafraîchissant. Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire. Son premier sourire depuis des jours...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec cela... J'ai juste eu... un passage à vide je suppose »

ce à quoi elle rigola nerveusement espérant enlever à la blonde toute envie de creuser le sujet

« Et donc Chef Robbins, que me vaut votre visite ? » Son ton était plaisant, la jeune femme visiblement apaisée par la présence d'Arizona.  
Pourtant, la réponse qu'elle obtint effaça immédiatement le sourire de son visage.

« Chris m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il m'a annoncé la reprogrammation du mariage en fin de semaine... »

Callie se crispa une nouvelle fois, l'esprit à nouveau tourmenté par la réalisation de ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentait également stupide, stupide car elle avait cru pendant un instant que la blonde était venue pour elle... Juste pour elle. Elle avait visiblement eu tort...D'un côté comment une aussi jolie femme pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour elle ? Venait-elle de penser qu'elle était jolie ? Magnifique ? Tout simplement superbe ? Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle plaqua son plus beau sourire d'actrice sur son visage espérant tromper son interlocutrice.

« Oui, on va finalement pouvoir se marier samedi ! »

Cependant, Arizona n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait sentir à distance le poids qui reposait sur les épaules de la jeune femme et ne savait pourtant pas comment apaiser sa peine. Ne supportant pas la situation, elle chois de changer de sujet de conversation.

« En tout cas cette robe de mariée est tout simplement splendide... »

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la latina, mais son esprit fut troublé par la nouvelle vision qui s'offrait à elle : une jeune femme qui malgré son apparente jovialité avait les traits tirés, le regard sombre et surtout qui se voyait presque dépourvue de ses plus beaux atouts : ses formes.  
Callie était en effet absolument sublime, mais sa silhouette autrefois féminine avait laissé place à des formes plus anguleuses, définitivement pas du goût de la blonde.

Ce qui lui fit le plus mal était de penser qu'elle se privait de manger pour rentrer dans cette robe et surtout pour plaire à son fiancé. Cette pensée la révoltait car elle la trouvait parfaite comme elle était, même un aveugle aurait vite compris que Calliope Torres était la plus belle femme sur terre ?

Sentant le poids des sous entendus de cette conversation, son esprit s'illumina lorsqu'elle tendit un paquet à la brunette

« Pour toi... je me suis dit que j'allais t'apporter quelques choses pour ta convalescence ! »

Arizona regarda la brunette d'un air machiavélique pendant qu'elle déballait le paquet en lui lançant des regards suspicieux.

Callie regarda quelques secondes ce qui s'y trouvait avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux inarrêttable.

Fronçant les sourcil, le jeune chef ne comprenait pas ce qui lui valait cette réaction. Elle avait en effet pris soin d'emballer un repas complet 4* pour sa cliente préférée, espérant lui redonner ainsi l'envie de manger.

« Il faut que tu manges Callie... tu ne peux pas continuer à te mettre en danger comme cela »

Comprenant que la blonde avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début, la future mariée ne pu s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Elle qui se tuait depuis des semaines pour essayer de plaire à l'homme qu'elle devait épouser, se trouvait maintenant en face d'une jeune femme qui semblait l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était...

Ce trop plein d'émotion converti rapidement le rire de la brunette en pleurs incontrôlables. Son corps était secoué de sanglots violent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.  
Arizona alla rapidement à ses côté, passant une main rassurante sur ses épaules

« Ca va aller Callie, Calmes toi...Tu vas manger ça, et tu seras en pleine forme pour... »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge : Callie allait épouser Chris, Chris allait épouser Callie

Cette réalisation sembla heurter aussi violemment la blonde que la brune, qui pleura de plus belle.

Incapable de rester immobile, elle tenta de se lever et de se débattre avec sa robe

« enlèves là ! Enlèves là... ! »

La brunette pleurait, hurlait, essayant par tout les moyens d'enlever sa prison de tissu. La blonde n'hésita pas un instant et l'aida tant bien que mal à se libérer de son carcan avant de se retrouver en face d'une latina détruite dans toute sa gloire.

La jeune femme se sentait humiliée, elle se dégoûtait elle même. Elle repoussa la main tendue par Arizona et tourna son visage vers le sol, toujours rempli de larmes.

Le cœur brisé par cette détresse qui lui était révélée, la blonde passa outre les gestes violents de la jeune femme quasi nue et la pris tout simplement dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, la brunette se détendit et se laissa bercer par les mots réconfortant murmurés dans son oreille. Une veste fut déposée sur ses épaules et elle se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Malheureusement, quelques secondes plus tard des bruits de pas sur le graviers firent sursauter les deux femmes.  
La voix de Chris visiblement en conversation téléphonique dissipa les derniers doutes...

Il était là...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Bon il fait tellement moche que j'ose pas mettre un pied en dehors de chez moi !**

**Résultat = 2 nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui pour MoC et les PaP**

**Merci encore pour tous vos gentils mots ! N'hésitez pas à signer vos commentaires, juste histoire que je vous repère mieux... !**

**Je pense notamment à « Audrey », que je remarque systématiquement …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona sentait la panique s'emparer de la latina à l'approche de Chris. Sans perdre une seconde, elle ramassa la robe restée sur le sol et pria Callie de courir dans sa chambre enfiler quelque chose.

« Il est trop tard... »

La blonde lui saisi le visage à deux mains « Vazy ! Maintenant ! »

C'est les yeux une nouvelle fois plein de larmes que Callie disparu en parallèle avec l'ouverture de la porte...

« Ah chef Robbins ! Quelle bonne surprise... »

La jeune femme se rua pour l'accueillir, essayant de divertir son attention, cependant l'homme n'était pas dupe. Des morceaux de tissus blancs étaient disséminés sur le sol, le canapé et l'un des fauteuil était négligemment déplacé... Rien d'insoutenable, mais pour ce maniaque maladif, cela était inacceptable « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Il fronça les sourcil et passa outre Arizona s'excusant « Je dois parler à ma future femme, vous pouvez m'attendre ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes...Ne bougez pas »

Il lui sorti son sourire le plus commercial avant de se ruer vers le couloir.

Totalement impuissante, la blonde ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune preuve que son pressentiment était fondé...si ce n'était les larmes de Callie et le visage rouge de rage de Chris.

Xxxxxxxxxx

La brune avait suivi leur interaction une oreille collée à la porte. Elle se recula maladroitement quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvrit révèlant Chris...ou plutôt un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un inconnu.

Il se rua sur elle et la saisi à la gorge « Tu trouves ça normal de recevoir les gens avec un bordel comme ça ? Hein ? »

Les mots ne pouvaient sortir avec la pression exercée sur son cou. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'étouffer un sanglot et essayer de se débattre sans conviction.

Les secondes semblaient interminables sous les coups et les insultes qui étaient déversés sauvagement par cette bête. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était les yeux bleus, ces yeux bleus...Puis le noir total.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées et plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Arizona redoutait le pire, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle commença alors à marcher prudemment dans la direction qu'avait pris le couple et chercha un moyen, n'importe lequel pour faire sortir Chris.

« Hem, Mr Hutton ? Je suis assez pressée, est-ce que … Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Encore de longues secondes s'écoulèrent et toujours rien. La blonde avala sa salive audiblement et réfléchi à son prochain mouvement. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit révélant un homme ayant visiblement du mal à contenir sa rage. Malgré son sourire, elle pouvait voir ses poings serrés trembler et les veines de son front se gonfler sous la pression.  
Reculant d'un pas, elle le laissa ré-entrer le salon.

« Tout vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, elle est juste un peu fatiguée... Elle a tellement hâte qu'elle se rend malade

à stresser... » Content de son mensonge, l'homme se servit un verre de bourbon avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans son grand fauteuil club en cuir usé.

Arizona ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le mensonge de Chris, son apparente décontraction ou le fait que la latina n'avait pas redonné signe de vie...

« Vous vouliez me parler donc ? »

« Heu oui, mais heu... je … j'aurai préféré que madame soit là... »

« Pas besoin, moi je suis là, et que je sache c'est MOI qui vous paie ! » A ce moment là, le regard de Chris changea, comme si il commençait à comprendre que la présence de la blonde n'était pas seulement motivée par des raisons professionnelles.

Arizona frissonna sous le regard que lui lançait le politicien, se sentant percée à jour.

Dans l'impasse la plus totale, elle fut contrainte d'abandonner et entama une discussion improvisée pour apaiser ses soupçons.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la maison sans savoir quoi faire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, elle voulait y retourner, frapper cet homme et prendre Callie avec elle...la magnifique Callie...  
Frustrée et énervée, la blonde ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Pourtant, à peine sortie de la propriété, elle s'arrêta, frappant plusieurs fois son front sur le volant.

Elle gara sa voiture dans une zone non exposée et décida d'attendre... Attendre quoi ? Le départ de Chris idéalement, ou la venue de l'ambulance qui lui conformerait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter cette maison ? Toutes sortes d'idées plus noires les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête et la jeune femme se sentait devenir folle.  
Elle passa un bref coup de téléphone au restaurant pour prévenir de son absence. C'était une première pour elle...elle n'avait jamais manqué un service, gratifiant de son agréable présences ses meilleurs clients. Mais aujourd'hui, Arizona Robbins avait perdu toute inspiration. Elle savait que si il arrivait quelques chose à cette jeune femme, son visage en serait à jamais changé, ses sourires ne seraient plus les mêmes...Sa cuisine perdrait toute passion. Elle s'éteindrait tout simplement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait pu côtoyer Callie Torres, elle s'était sentie...différente. Cette femme faisait ressortir des parties de son être qu'elle pensait disparues à jamais. Cela était terrifiant et fascinant à la fois, mais c'était ce qui la poussait à en vouloir plus, à vouloir tout connaître de cette femme et surtout à la voir sourire...

Elle fut sortie de son monologue intérieur par le départ d'une voiture. C'était Chris...  
regardant son portable, elle remarqua que cela faisait déjà 3H qu'elle était ainsi planquée.  
3H, un laps de temps énorme, trop long...des tas de choses pouvaient se passer en 3H ?

Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure sans qu'elle ne puisse se décider à approcher la maison.  
Elle pris finalement son courage à deux mains et couru dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée pour rejoindre le portail de la villa.  
Aucune lumière n'était allumée, et la maison semblait vide. Pourtant, la blonde ne recula pas et fit le tour de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas sonner de peur de se faire remarquer par un quelconque voisin ou pire encore, de peur que Callie ne lui ouvre pas. Car Arizona en était sure, la brunette était à l'intérieur.

Elle se remémora alors l'organisation de la maison et la contourna entièrement pour se retrouver « de l'autre coté du couloir ».

Une baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin entouré d'un épais mur d'enceinte et la blonde se décida à frapper au carreau.

Se rendant compte que son intrusion pouvait être quelques peu terrifiante, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Callie, elle choisi une autre approche.

« Callie ! Callie ouvre c'est Arizona, s'il te plait ouvre... »

La blonde répéta encore et encore cette phrase, en tapant sur la vitre. Elle essayait cependant d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le rideau s'entre-ouvrit et elle pu apercevoir le visage de la belle brune illuminé par les faibles lumières de la rue.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent alors à se dévisager au travers de la vitre, Arizona ne pouvait se souvenir avoir vu plus belle vision. La latina était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant ses yeux avaient encore atteint un degré de tristesse inégalé, lui donnant une expression tourmentée qui accentuait son côté mystérieux.  
Finalement, Callie fit glisser la porte-fenêtre de quelques centimètre et laissa sa main sur la tranche avant d'y poser son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Arizona ? » Son ton était las, mais la blonde pouvait jurer y déceler un pointe de joie ? Ou d'excitation ?

« Je voulais te voir... » Elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais pourtant c'était la vérité, elle mourrait de la voir, rien qu'une fois, une minutes...

La brune lui souri une nouvelle fois et lui tendit la main. La blonde l'accepta, sans la perdre du regard et elle se retrouva bien vite dans une pièce entièrement sombre.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, sans se rendre compte que la latina l'attirait progressivement vers elle. C'est lorsqu'elle lui lacha la main que la blonde leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux brillant illuminés par la lune semblant lui parler. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à dire, ce moment était parfait...

Arizona ne pu s'empêcher d'avancer une main vers le visage de la jeune femme, mais se retint avant que ses doigts n'effleure sa peau. Elle baissa finalement son bras à regret avant de se rabattre sur sa main.

« J'avais peur qu'il te soit arriver quelques chose... J'ai eu peur... » La blonde se trouva soudain à court de mots l'émotion prenant le dessus. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire du mal à un être aussi magnifique ? Elle ne le comprendrait sans-doute jamais...

Touchée par le trouble apparent de la blonde, Callie ne pu retenir ses propres larmes de tomber. Cette jeune femme s'inquiétait pour elle, elle s'inquiétait vraiment... et cela pour Callie c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment précis .

Ne pouvant plus réprimer son geste, Arizona essuya doucement les quelques larmes de la brunette du revers de sa main.

Elles étaient ainsi là, toutes les deux, des larmes et de l'amour plein les yeux... pourtant les choses restaient les mêmes, Callie allait épouser Chris...  
La brunette respira profondément avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions

« Tu ne peux pas rester là...Si il te trouve, si …. » Sa voix se cassa à la pensée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer et cela brisa un peu plus le cœur de la blonde.

«Quand rentre-t-il ? »

« De-Demain je suppose » Elle essaya de sourire malgré ses larmes, mais Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la détresse de la jeune femme.

« Hey viens là... » Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui fit signe d'approcher et la pris dans ses bras. La brunette se fondit immédiatement dans ce geste si tendre.

« Restes avec moi, restes avec moi cett nuit » Elle avait murmuré cette phrase tellement doucement qu'Arizona n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu. Pourtant, la façon dont les longues mains de la brunette s'agrippaient à ses épaules lui laisser penser qu'elle en avait besoin.

La jeune femme les guida alors sur le lit et commença à caresser doucement le dos de la latina ce qui la calma aussitôt. Bien vite, Callie sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, se sentant enfin en sécurité.  
Cependant, pour Arizona, les choses étaient plus compliqué, elle essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir la belle de son enfer, mais c'était mission quasi impossible...  
Elle passa la nuit à réfléchir, l'oreille à l'écoute en cas d'un éventuel retour prématuré du monstre.

Heureusement, rien ne se produisit et la nuit passa ainsi, les deux femmes côte à côte, la main d'Arizona toujours sur le dos de la brunette.

Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient maintenant visibles, et venaient progressivement illuminer la pièce. La blonde resta interdite en remarquant le manque de vêtement de la latina. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un short très court laissant très peu de marge à son imagination débordante. Décidément, la blonde avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre un mot sur les sentiments confus que lui inspiraient la brune.

Cependant, ce qui attira son attention fut les taches brunâtres présentes sur son corps... dans son coup, mais surtout sur ses hanches, de nombreuses étendues colorées révélaient peu à peu l'importance du calvaire que vivait la jeun femme.

Arizona ne pu s'empecher de faire glisser son doigt sur cette peau marquée, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ce geste aussi subtil soit-il réveilla Callie dans un sursaut qui se retrouva immédiatement en position assise, le regard paniqué.

« Callie ! Callie ! Calmes toi... »

La brunette se tourna alors vers elle et sembla mettre plusieurs secondes à recouvrer la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer la blonde intensément. Telle une lionne sur sa proie, elle se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa sauvagement...  
Totalement choquée, Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ces lèvres si douces n'aient déjà disparue.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçu Callie dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je vais prendre une douche, quand je reviendrai, tu seras partie... »

Sans un regard, elle quitta la pièce, laissant la blonde médusée derrière elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Nouveaux PM (x4) : « La suiteeeee ! » « Putain la suite ! » « Bordel... » ... OK Ok !..^^**

**Je sens qu'une tension s'installe progressivement entre moi et mes lectrices ?**

**Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer... ;-)**

**Maintenant je peux dire un énorme merci à Audrey, Karine, Luna, Camille et toutes les autres pour leurs retours ! Alors Merci les Filles ! **

**Bon peu de dialogue dans ce chapitre, mais de la description, de l'introspection...**

**vous aurez le droit de me Haïr après votre lecture... !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les deux femmes s'étaient vues pour la dernière fois, et Callie était présente en permanence dans l'esprit de la blonde.

Depuis les premières fois qu'elle avait vu la latina, Arizona n'avait pu détourner les yeux. Tout chez cette femme l'intriguait mais voilà...elle allait se marier, à un homme.  
L'histoire aurait du s'arrêter là, mais la vie étant pleine de surprise, elle s'était retrouvée chef cuisinier de la cérémonie et n'avait alors pu que constater le manque évident d'amour dans cette union.

Là était tout le problème car cela lui avait donné espoir. Espoir que peut-être un jour, cette magnifique jeune femme la remarquerai et qui sait...

Arizona s'était pourtant résolue à n'être là qu'en soutien pour la brunette, réprimant ses propres sentiments pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Son monde d'illusion s'écroula à ce baiser inattendu. Ce geste passionné et presque violent avait changé sa vie, et depuis quatre jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel était son sens caché. Car même si elle avait toujours désiré touchez ces lèvres sensuelles, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce moment arriverait un jour, surtout à l'initiative de Callie.  
C'est donc tous ces sentiments qui défilaient en boucle dans l'esprit d 'Arizona, la perturbant profondément. Car ce baiser, aussi merveilleux soit-il avait un goût d'aurevoir, et ca, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter... Elle sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans le désespoir, sans pour autant arriver à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans une grande baignoire, Callie Torres était pour la première fois face à elle même depuis des jours. La jeune femme avait en effet du se lancer corps et âmes dans les préparatifs du mariage, pour se faire pardonner ses manques en tant que fiancée.  
Et elle avait réussi. Pendant ces quatre jours, elle avait réussi à devenir la femme parfaite, celle que Chris voulait épouser. En reniant tout ce qu'elle était, en devenant une poupée facile à manipuler, elle avait mis son orgueil de côté, mais dit oui à une nouvelle vie. Toutes les larmes quelle avait versées semblaient l'avoir totalement anesthésiée, la rendant docile et prévisible.  
L'homme qui partageait sa vie était ainsi devenu plus calme et ses crises de colères restaient maîtrisées. Dans tous les cas, la brunette s'en foutait, car elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien pour lui sans aucun doute, mais plus aucun sentiment en général.  
Elle avait l'impression que son cœur lui avait été enlevé et que par conséquent tout les événements aussi dramatiques soient-ils glissaient sur elle sans impact.

Elle n'avait pas repensé à ce soir, à Arizona, à son geste. Elle avait réussi à reléguer cela très loin dans son esprit, pour le bien de tous. Car ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment ou ses lèvres avaient touché celles de la blonde était au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.  
Ce sentiment était dangereux et elle devait s'en affranchir au plus vite. Ne plus ressentir, ne plus aimer...

Chris frappa à la porte et arriva avec deux coupes de champagne en main. Etant devenue totalement indifférente à ses changements d'humeur, elle ne sursauta même pas à son entrée, se contentant de prendre gracieusement le verre qui lui était offert.

La dégustation se fit dans le silence le plus total car elle le savait, son silence était la clé de sa tranquillité. Sans avis, elle ne risquait rien.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance vide de sens, que le couple se coucha pour la dernière fois ensemble en tant que fiancés. La brunette accepta sans sourciller les avances de Chris, étant prête à affronter une vie de sacrifice dans le luxe et l'opulence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, tout s'accéléra. C'était le jour de la cérémonie et la brigade s'affairait dans les cuisines du Chef Robbins depuis l'aube. 250 invités étaient prévus, parmi lesquels de nombreuses personnalités du monde politique et artistique.

Il y a encore quelques mois, si on avait demandé à Arizona Robbins de s'occuper du banquet d'un tel événement, elle s'en serait réjouie. Voyant là une occasion unique d'asseoir définitivement sa place de grand Chef par une toute nouvelle médiatisation.  
Pourtant aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas... Elle était particulièrement irascible et son manque d'objectivité dans son travail risquait à tout moment de compromettre sa réputation.  
Essayant de reprendre son calme, elle demanda à une partie de ses commis de charger les amuses-bouches dans le camion prévu à cet effet.  
Une fois la précieuses cargaison en place, elle pris le volant direction le Château de Montvillargenne à environ 40 minutes de route de son restaurant. Pour les autres plats nécessitant une cuisson minute, une autre de ses équipes l'attendait déjà sur place, prête à exécuter ses ordres.

La blonde arriva au château vers 9H00, surveillant avec soin la préparation de la salle. Les invités étaient attendus pour 12H00 précises et aucune approximation ne serait tolérée.

Dans la cour, de nombreux véhicules professionnels étaient présents confirmant l'importance des moyens mis en œuvre pour ce jour.  
Commençant à donner les premières indications aux employés venus à sa rencontre, elle aperçu Chris en arrière plan visiblement en pleine conversation avec le prêtre chargé de la cérémonie.

Cette vision ne fit qu'empirer son état d'énervement, et elle se retourna brusquement, bousculant le chariot rempli d'entrées diverses. De plus en plus agacée, elle parti dans la direction opposée mais rentra en collision avec un de ses commis tenant une énorme vasque en cristal de sangria...

La blonde avait eu cette idée pour rappeler les origines mexicaines de la latina...Elle avait donc décidé de revisiter ce classique espagnol, qui se retrouvait maintenant... à 70% sur sa veste de cuisiner d'un blanc immaculé.

Horrifiés par la situation, tous les commis se turent, regardant stupéfait leur Chef avancer d'un pas pressé vers le château.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour Callie la journée avait commencé à 6H, lorsque le très agaçant Sean Weysley, l'organisateur d'événements à la mode l'avait tirée violemment de son sommeil.

La jeune femme avait alors peu à peu émergée de son comas induit par trop de somnifères suite au retour de ses insomnies.

Chris était déjà parti depuis longtemps pour son plus grand soulagement.

Le début de mâtiné passa lentement, entre son heure de coiffeur, et son heure de maquillage, elle était prête à prendre la direction du château.  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par le lieu. Le charme qui se dégageait de la demeure et des alentours était indéniable. C'est un rêve de petite fille qui prenait naissance ce jour. L'homme qu'elle allait épouser était peut-être un monstre sans sentiment, mais il restait d'un goût très sur...

Arrivée par l'entrée principale, elle suivi d'un pas lent le major-d'homme venu l'accueillir, prenant soin d'observer chaque détail de son environnement. Elle fut alors conduite dans une immense chambre où l'attendaient sa robe de marié ainsi que 4 jeunes couturières, coiffeuses et autre maquilleuse.

La cérémonie du mariage devait commencer à 10H45, et elle avait juste le temps optimal pour se préparer. Elle fut rapidement prête et ne pu s'empêcher de se trouver belle...Enfin.  
Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement révélant un Chris agacée et peut-être même un peu alcoolisé ?  
La brunette remarqua immédiatement une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le col de sa chemise, mais réprima la peine qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même.  
L'homme la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire. Il regarda ensuite les couturières, les prenant pour témoins de ce qui allait suivre.

« Sérieux ? Tu penses y aller comme ça ? Tu ressembles à rien ma pauvre... »

Il avait soudain repris son air grave.

« Cela fait des semaines que je t'ai dit ce que je voulais, deux semaines que je t'ai dit de perdre du poids et regardes toi ? Tu me fait pitié... »

L'organisateur du mariage, arriva quelques secondes après pendu à son téléphone. Il ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de s'émerveiller :

« Oh mon dieu Callie tu es magnifique ! Tu vas faire la plus belle des mariée, c'est sur ! »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune femme passa précipitamment devant les deux hommes, et se rua dans l'escalier.

« Callie, reviens ! » Ne voulant pas faire de scène devant les quelques personnes présentes, Chris ravala sa rage et se contenta de divertir l'attention des personnes présentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie courrait, pleurait, haletait, ça y était, elle ressentait à nouveau, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle se demandait si elle était encore en vie.  
Bouleversée, elle ouvrit la première porte venue pour tenter d'échapper à son destin.

A sa grande surprise, la pièce n'était pas vide. Une jeune femme était également présente, et se retourna à son intrusion.

« Arizona »

La blonde était là devant elle, sans veste, sans pantalon... Callie senti son cœur exploser. C'était trop. La vue de cette jeune femme devant elle la mettait dans un état indescriptible. En ce moment pourtant, elle était son oxygène.

« Callie...Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Les yeux de la blonde semblaient voir à travers elle, et elle ne mis que quelques secondes à voir les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de désespoir, de tristesse...

A ce moment précis, Arizona savait qu'elle avait deux choix.

Faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et continuer à sécher les larmes de la belle brune pour les 10 ans à venir...  
Ou agir et tout faire pour empêcher ce mariage...  
Elle espérait trouver la réponse dans ces magnifiques yeux bruns qui l'avaient captivé depuis le premier jour, et s'approcha d'un peu plus près. Toujours plus près...

Cependant, le trouble de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur à mesure que la distance diminuait entre elles. La blonde se sentait complètement impuissante face à ces larmes.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Dis le moi... » Elle avait maintenant pris son visage dans ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Callie sembla alors soudain se réveiller et murmura une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour : « embrasse moi... »

La blonde resta choquée, interdite, supposant que son imagination venait encore de lui jouer des tours. Pendant les dix secondes qui s'étaient écoulées la brunette avait séché ses larmes et ses yeux avaient revêtu la teinte sombre de la colère.  
Elle passa à côté d'Arizona, la regardant au plus profond de l'âme

« Tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, alors DEGAGES ! »

N'étant pas prête à la laisser fuir de cette façon, la blonde l'empêcha de sortir en bloquant la porte de son bras. La brunette était menant coincée entre elle et la planche de bois.

Elle s'avança méthodiquement de la latina, respirant son oxygène directement sur sa peau. La brunette n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et elle tremblait de tous ses membres d'anticipation face à cette jeune femme. Le simple fait de l'avoir si proche d'elle avait allumé un feu dans son ventre d'une ampleur inégalée.

Seulement Arizona n'était pas prête à céder, elle voulait que la belle se rendre compte de son attirance, qu'elle fasse un geste...Car même si Callie était en feu, elle n'avait pourtant pas encore touché un seul centimètre de la peau de la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha donc encore un peu plus près, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la brunette.

« Embrasse moi... »

Callie cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, seul ce corps si proche du sien mais si loin à la fois semblait retenir toute son attention.  
La blonde se recula quelques peu, le temps de la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Le moment était arrivé. A elle de choisir...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bon aller on dit aurevoir à Chris ? **

**Mais quelques chose me dit que... vous n'allez pas être satisfaites pour autant ^^**

**L'avantage que j'ai par rapport à vous ? Je sais ce qui va se passer après! **

**Enjoy !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie était totalement perdue, il y a quelques minutes encore elle était sure d'épouser le célèbre Christopher Hutton. Mais le regard perdu dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus, elle ne savait plus...ni comment elle s'appelait, ni où elle habitait... qui elle aimait...  
Et si son avenir était ailleurs, si on lui offrait une deuxième chance ? Et si cette jeune femme était son futur ?

Comme aimanté, la brunette rapprocha imperceptiblement son visage de la blonde, lentement, agonisant dans l'attente de ce contact. Deux centimètres, Un centimètre...  
Un frappement sourd à la porte interrompit ce moment et les deux femmes sursautèrent avant de se séparer brusquement.

« Callie ? Callie ? Ouvres la porte, je sais que tu es là...Bon écoutes viens, restes habillée comme tu es, ce n'est pas trop grave... »

Chris... toujours Chris. Il était là à essayer de la faire sortir, lui « pardonnant » son physique ingrat...pour le moment. Le pauvre égoïste ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se passait derrière cette porte.

Arizona regarda Callie une dernière fois, lui suppliant de ne pas le faire, mais la jeune femme détourna les yeux et ouvrit la porte...  
C'était ça... c'était fini...

Dans un geste de désespoir, la blonde lui saisi la main une dernière fois, les yeux rempli de larmes, essayant de comprendre, mémorisant ce visage une dernière fois. Callie lui jeta alors un dernier regard rempli de regrets avant de rejoindre l'homme qu'elle allait épouser le cœur brisé.

Pour Arizona, tout était fini, elle avait laissé plusieurs portes de sortie à la jeune femme. Ce choix était décisif.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Le début de l'office approchait, et les convives s'installaient stratégiquement dans la salle prévue pour la cérémonie, prenant soin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur les mariés.

Callie était nerveuse. Heureusement, son père était là, venu de Miami spécialement pour la conduire devant l'autel. Cependant, il pouvait remarquer que sa fille chérie avait l'air tourmentée, pire, elle avait l'air triste. Il scrutait maintenant la jeune femme depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver différente... Elle ne possédait plus rien de la spontanéité et de la passion qui l'avait toujours animée. La femme qui se trouvait devant lui était résignée, sage...Impassible.

« Calliope est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Souriant affectueusement à l'homme qui avait tant fait pour elle, elle embrassa le revers de sa main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je suis juste un peu stressée, c'est tout... »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu sure qu'il n'y a que ça ? Calliope, cela fait des mois que nous n'avons presque plus de nouvelles de toi, et aujourd'hui ce mariage ?...Tu n'as pas l'air.. » La phrase était restée en suspend car père et fille savaient de quoi il était question.

Des chaudes larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la belle, incapable de tromper le regard avisé de cet homme.

Sans autre mot, Carlos attendit quelques secondes avant de dégainer son portable et parti précipitamment sous le regard impuissant de sa fille.

« Papa? Papa? Ou vas-tu ? Attends ? » La jeune femme était en larmes une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas la laisser...Elle avait penser que peut-être...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... » Le père lança un regard confiant à sa fille avant de disparaître dans la foule.

La jeune femme explosa une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père, refusait-il d'assister à son mariage ? Pourtant elle avait aujourd'hui plus que jamais besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle... En épousant un homme, elle pensait pouvoir effacer ses « erreurs » passées et se rattraper à ses yeux...  
Les maquilleuses qui avaient pris l'habitude de la suivre en permanence, ne mirent que quelques minutes à dissimuler toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Pour la troisième fois, elles avaient réussi à masquer ses larmes, lui confectionnant un sourire artificiel destiné à tromper l'auditoire.

Sean, l'organisateur n'avait rien perdu de la scène et trouva en quelques secondes un remplaçant pour Carlos Torres. La cérémonie devait commencer avec ou sans le père de la mariée.  
Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent dans la salle, le public se leva prêt à saluer le couple. Chris alla se positionner stratégiquement auprès du prêtre, attendant le sacrement un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres.

C'est trainée par un inconnu empestant la lavande, que Callie avança en rythme vers l'autel. Elle traversa la longue allée fleurie, avant d'arriver près du prêtre ou Chris lui pris la mains. Il n'y avait pas de doute, l'homme avait pensé à tout, même aux larmes des spectateurs du premier rang, rendant la situation grotesque pour tout observateur averti.

« Bien, Hem, nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Calliope Iphigenia Torres et Christopher Andrew Hutton. »

Devant le regard insistant du futur marié, le vieil homme compris bien vite qu'il devait aller à l'essentiel...Après quelques chants et lectures liturgiques, le moment des vœux arriva.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la scène. Chaque seconde passée la tuait un peu plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. C'était entre Callie et elle... Elle la mettait au défi de dire oui, ou plutôt non... Elle pouvait voir la latina lui lancer des regards furtifs, mais cela ne faisait que l'anéantir un peu plus. La jeune femme avait pris sa décision.

Proche de la porte d'entrée, elle entendit l'un des membres du service de sécurité s'énerver après ce qui semblait être une jeune femme. Agacée par ce bruit, la blonde sorti et tomba nez à nez avec une petite brune, 20 ans tout au plus, ressemblant plus à une prostituée qu'à une grande dame...

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On vous entend de l'intérieur, soyez plus discrets ! »

« Désolée Madame, mais cette jeune femme voulait rentrer alors qu'elle n'est pas inscrite sur le registre. »

Pris de pitié pour la demoiselle qui se débattait au bras d'un des vigiles, elle pris sa défense et fit signe aux chiens de garde de se retirer.  
N'osant pas discuter ses ordres, ils s'exécutèrent. Arizona en profita alors pour observer la jeune femme en détail. Quelques chose ne collait pas... Quelques chose d'important, mais elle ne savait quoi.

Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, elle engagea brièvement la conversation « Je suis sure que vous avez une bonne excuse ? Vous connaissez le marié ? La mariée ? »

« Le marié » La réponse était courte, mais au moins honnête, la blonde se contenta de hocher la tête avant de finalement reprendre sa position près de la porte.

Le prêtre était toujours en activité et de loin la blonde pouvait voir la bague qui allait être passée au doigt de Callie scintiller. La jeune fille à ses côtés sembla se tortiller de plus en plus, visiblement autant agacée qu'elle par la situation.

« Calliope Iphigenia Torres, voulez vous prendre pour époux Christopher Andrew Hutton ici présent ? Lui promettre de l'aimer, de …. »

A partir de ce moment, tout devint flou dans l'esprit d'Arizona, la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut le « oui » prononcé par la brunette. Elle fut alors prise de vertige, utilisant le mur comme soutient...  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que la jeune fille avait disparu... ou plutôt qu'elle s'était avancée. Se tenant droite dans l'allée centrale, elle semblait attendre quelques chose ce qui n'échappa pas à une partie de l'assemblée.

« _Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union_, _qu_'_il_ parle maintenant ou _se taise à jamais... »_

_Le silence dans la salle était alors particulièrement tendu, avant qu'une petite voix ne se fasse entendre..._

_« M-Moi... »_

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune intruse, visiblement anxieuse. De son côté, Chris commença à s'agiter, faisant signe à certains membre du personnel en vain..._

_«... Chris, je voulais te dire que je t'aime et que... je suis enceinte... »_

_Un « Ohhhhh » éructa de la foule, avant qu'un chuchotement général ne remplace le silence. Le prêtre, n'ayant jamais connu telle situation semblait incapable de réagir.  
Entre temps, la jeune femme était violemment poussée vers la sortie, continuant à crier son amour pour le marié. Totalement choquée, Arizona ne comprenait qu'une chose : le mariage était interrompu._

Sa joie fut de courte durée, car en posant son regard sur la latina, elle vit le mal que cette déclaration venait de lui faire. Vraie ou fausse, la jeune femme venait d'être humiliée publiquement...

Ajouté au chaos général, Carlos Torres fit son apparition et se dirigea directement vers Chris.  
L'entraînant un peu à l'écart, il le saisit par le col avant de le plaquer fermement contre le mur. Il n'était peut-être plus tout jeune, mais n'en restait pas moins terrifiant.

« Espèce d'ordure ! T'as osé trompé ma fille ? Hein ? Et tous les gosses que t'as jamais reconnu hein ?» Carlos venait de lui balancer un dossier au visage. Au vu de la mine déconfite du marié, il avait visiblement plutôt bien fait ses devoirs...

Prenant conscience du fait que sa carrière serait définitivement finie si ces informations arrivaient aux oreilles des citoyens, l'homme tenta de trouver une sortie de secours.

« Je sure qu'on peut s'arranger... Je peux vous donner une place de sénateur et... »

« C'est fini Chris... »

Callie avait suivi toute la scène et se trouvait maintenant face à son père et l'homme qu'elle avait failli épouser. Elle n'avait plus peur, c'était fini, il ne pourrait plus rien lui faire...

« Mia...je suis désolé... »

La jeune femme hocha la tête à la négative, ravalant une fois de plus ses larmes et sa fierté. Malgré tout ce qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Son père était là pour elle et cette idée lui rempli le cœur de bonheur.

De son côté, Chris essayait de se détacher de la poigne de Carlos sans succès. L'homme était en train de l'étouffer.

« Papa Stop ! »

Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête, elle voulait partir de cet endroit, partir et ne jamais être retrouvée.

« Comment peux-tu me dire d'arrêter ? Ce type n'est qu'une merde, un connard de politicien ! Tu as osé faire du mal à ma fille, je te jure que tu vas payer... »

Devant le regard de sa fille, il relâcha finalement le jeune homme, le fixant toujours de son regard perçant. Sans demander son reste, Chris s'effaça, essayant de définir ce qui restait à sauver.

Callie de son côté s'effondra dans les bras de son père, n'en revenant pas de voir son cauchemar se finir.  
Dans le fond de la pièce, Arizona observait la scène perdue dans ses pensées...

La joie des premiers instants avait maintenant laissé place à la colère... Car l'issu de ce mariage n'était pas du à la décision de Callie de choisir Arizona... non, c'était le hasard des circonstances et l'intervention de Carlos Torres qui en avait décidé ainsi... La situation restait donc inchangée.

La journée se termina avec une sensation d'inachevée. Le banquet avait quand même été servi, les invités commérant ouvertement sur ce qui venait de se passer. L'ambiance globale était plutôt malsaine et Arizona avait hâte de tirer un trait sur cette histoire au plus vite.

De son côté, Callie avait l'impression de sortir d'un comas profond. Elle s'était laissée convaincre par sa père de revenir à Miami quelques jours pour faire le point.  
C'est donc toujours dans sa robe de mariée, qu'elle monta dans l'avion prévu à cet effet, laissant derrière elle un chaos indescriptible.

Le mariage, c'était fini pour elle...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Juste un coup de gueule... je ne supporte plus ce temps de merde !**

**J'ai même perdu mon bronzage :-( Such a Shame !**

**Je me suis mise à regarder là télé ! C'est la déprime...**

**Je vous annonce déjà un « ralentissement » dans la publication des chapitres... **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pour Arizona, le retour à la vie normale fut difficile. La première semaine, elle se demanda si elle aurait pu faire quelques chose de plus pour que la latina la choisisse...  
La deuxième, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demande si l'attrait visible de Callie à son égard n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle lui avait témoigné de l'attention...  
N'avait-elle été qu'une distraction passagère pour une jeune femme en maque d'affection ?

Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur laissait peu à peu place à l'amertume...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux semaines après son mariage avorté, Callie s'était enfin décidée à rentrer. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir au calme à sa vie et comptait bien reprendre son activité d'avocate dès que possible.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse humilier par cet homme, c'était lui le monstre et pas elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle répétait à son entourage, mais intimement, elle se sentait encore plus fragile que jamais. Il lui avait pris tout ce qui faisait sa force, ne laissant qu'un morceau de femme apeurée et complexée.

Elle compris que sa vie allait définitivement changer lorsqu'elle fut obligée de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Malgré une fortune personnelle estimée à plusieurs millions, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu... Plus de maison, de vêtements, plus de photos, plus d'amis... cette relation l'avait laissée complètement nue.

Déambulant dans son imposante suite, elle essayait de se rappeler les moments heureux de son existences, les instants qui l'avaient fait se sentir bien, se sentir femme. Hors, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne : blonde, yeux bleus...

Soupirant, elle parcouru du doigt la carte du restaurant de l'hôtel, mais rien ne lui faisait envie...La moindre chose lui rappelait... Arizona.  
Pourtant, la brunette s'était promis de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose...Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour une femme. Elle avait déjà expérimenté oui, mais de là à parler de sentiments, elle n'était pas prête... mais au fond elle voulait revoir la blonde, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin, pour faire le deuil de cette relation pourtant inexistante ? Il était possible qu'en la revoyant elle ne lui trouve plus rien de ce qui l'avait tant troublé par le passé ? Il fallait qu'elle en soit sure...

Voulant oublier une nouvelle fois sa misère, la brunette se dirigea vers le mini-bar...Elle était sure qu'après quelques verres, elle y verrait plus clair.

Une demi-bouteille de téquila et d'innombrables pièces de citron plus tard, la jeune femme avait pris sa décison : retourner dans ce restaurant, LE restaurant.

Il était 21H30 quand la brunette marqua une halte devant l'établissement. La pluie tombait abondamment et elle se colla au porche pour se protéger. Les vapeurs d'alcool s'étaient peu à peu dissipées dans son organisme, lui faisant prendre conscience de la situation. Ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée...  
Un des serveurs l'ayant aperçue lui ouvrit la porte en signe d'invitation...Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Madame, une table pour ? Vous aviez réserver peut-être ? »

La latina hocha la tête négativement avant de se faire conduire vers une petite table isolée, parfaite pour passer inaperçue.

Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la carte, mais Callie la refusa poliment

« Je prendrais un agneau braisé au romarin et en dessert une _natilla de cajeta_. »

L'homme acquiesça en silence, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

A peine passé les portes battante, il passa sa commande au Chef

« Un agneau braisé au romarin et une _natilla de cajeta _pour la 18 ! _»_

« Oui chef !»

Regardant une nouvelle fois le papier, le Chef Robbins failli en faire brûler sa manche.  
La raison était bien simple, il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable de commander cette combinaison... Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme essaya de se calmer préférant ignorer la possible présence d'une certaine jeune femme, préférant se concentrer sur son travail. Ca c'était en apparence, mais intérieurement, rien que la possibilité qu'elle soit là, tout près, suffisait à lui enlever un poids énorme sur le cœur. Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle constatait que la brunette ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la cérémonie, il était donc impossible qu'elle se repointe ici, comme si de rien n'était...Le sourire aux lèvres...  
A cette pensée, la blonde s'énervait. Cette femme avait un culot monstre ! Qu'espérait-elle exactement ?

Gardant son animosité au fond de sa gorge, elle se contenta d'ordonner l'exécution des plats.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, Callie se vit proposer une magnifique assiette : agneau braisé aux épices douce et romarin.  
Après le départ du serveur, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue de n'avoir eu aucun retour. Sa commande n'avait visiblement pas éveillé l'attention du chef... Après tout c'était normal, avec tout les clients qui défilaient dans ce restaurant, qui était elle pour se donner une importance particulière ?  
Dégustant le plat sans précipitation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer.  
Alors comme ça Arizona l'avait oubliée ? C'était donc tout, elle l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements les plus profonds pour au final se dégonfler ?

L'agacement l'envahissait progressivement, et la brunette se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Au moins c'était clair elle pouvait définitivement tourner la page. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entrepris de finir son dessert à la hâte avant de se lever.

« Alors comme ça on s'enfuit Madame Hutton ? ou plutôt mademoiselle Torres »

La brunette fut tétanisée sur place, cette voix elle la reconnaissait parmi toutes... l'intonation utilisée ne la laissa pas indifférente. La blonde l'attaquait ouvertement ...

Faisant maintenant face à Arizona pour en découdre, Callie se trouva à cours de mots... La jeune femme était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Elle se sentait percée à jour par ces yeux azurs reflétant incompréhension et colère. La brune savait qu'elle était la cause de tout cela. Elle avait blessé la jeune femme encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, au point de la rendre agressive et cassante. Totalement non-Arizona...

Incapable de former une phrase cohérente la latina décida d'attendre...En cet instant elle savait que cette jeune femme pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. La décision ne lui appartenait plus, mais pour elle les choses étaient limpides. Rien que le fait de la regarder quelques secondes suffisait à apaiser son cœur meurtri depuis des années... La blonde était l'élément qui lui avait permis de tenir et elle semblait avoir conservé cet effet sur elle. Callie espérait juste qu'elle trouverait la force de lui pardonner ...A supposer que leurs interactions n'aient été un mirage.

S'en voulant d'avoir été si agressive, et devant le regard doux et tendre de la brune, le visage d'Arizona s'adoucit et elle pris une des mains de la belle dans les siennes. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser des milliers de questions à la seconde... Pourquoi ? Mais Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi es-tu venue Callie ?» Elle s'en voulut immédiatement lorsque les mots quittèrent sa bouche, pourtant elle se sentait en partie libérée. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et revoir cette jeune femme ne faisait qu'augmenter son trouble.

Prise par surprise par cette question directe, la brunette ne savait que répondre . Elle se contenta de serrer la main de la blonde, laissant échapper une unique larme. Ce geste sonnait encore une fois comme un adieu. Aucune des deux femme n'arrivant à expliquer ce qu'elles ressentaient, à faire un pas au risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.  
Ne pouvant supporter une nouvelle fois ce dénouement, Arizona rompit le silence une nouvelle fois, elle n'était pas encore prête à la lacher...  
« Le deuxième service arrive à sa fin... Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi ici...tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

La blonde était nerveuse, pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, elle était en position de force ?

Quand le regard de Callie s'illumina à cette suggestion, Arizona su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle s'excusa quelques minutes pour aller se changer avant de réapparaître. Le regard que la brunette posa sur elle à ce moment là était d'une profondeur inégalée. Tant d'émotions s'y reflétaient...gratitude, anxiété, désir, amour ?

Ses lèvres exhalèrent un « merci » et le monde s'arrêta pour la blonde. Refoulant son envie de la serrer contre elle et de ne plus jamais la laisser s'enfuir, Arizona se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la diriger vers la sortie.  
Il pleuvait toujours abondamment, mais les deux femme n'en avaient que faire. Elle marchèrent lentement le long des quai de Seine, ne rompant jamais ce contact physique vital.

« Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis vraiment contente pour toi Callie...vraiment, ce mariage était... »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, la brune savait très bien de quoi il était question. Voulant continuer sur sa lancée, Arizona enchaina.

« Je veux dire que je suiS vraiment contente... il ne te méritait pas, Chris était... c'était Chris...Mais tu mérites tellement mieux Calliope. Tu va pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie maintenant, et tu vas pouvoir être heureuse, tu le mérites vraiment tu sais... »

La blonde ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, elle parlait encore et toujours comme pour essayer de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait.

Callie elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de la regarder tendrement, la trouvant de plus en plus belle sous la pluie et de plus en plus touchante. Elle écoutait distraitement ce qui sortait de sa jolie bouche, trop occupée à admirer tout ce qu'était cette femme... La pluie avait totalement trempé ses vêtements, de sorte qu'ils formaient maintenant une seconde peau sur la blonde. La latina ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette vision particulièrement...Sexy, ou plutôt érotique. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, il faisait très chaud d'un coup ?

« Nan mais c'est vrai, et puis comme ça tu vas rencontrer un homme, un homme gentil et prévenant qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras... »

La brunette fronça alors les sourcils et lacha la main d'Arizona. C'était donc ça ? C'était donc là qu'elle voulait en venir ? Lui prédire une magnifique vie avec un gentil mari et 5 enfants ? Elle en avait assez entendu.

Elle pris alors le visage de la blonde entre ses main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Prise au dépourvue par la passion qui l'envahissait, ce geste normalement léger et bref pris une tournure violente et affamée.

Traçant la courbe de ses lèvres avec ses pouces, elle prononça la phrase qu'elle avait étouffé depuis plusieurs moi...

« C'est toi que je veux Arizona …. »

La blonde lacha un frisson de soulagement. Elle avait tant espérer un jour entendre ses mots... Elle attira un peu plus Callie contre elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, bientôt trempées jusqu'au os, debout sous la pluie battante d'une nuit d'automne.

Bientôt, les frissons de la blonde éveillèrent l'attention de Callie

« Oh mon Dieu Arizona tu es gelée ! Viens... »

Souriant à la tendresse des gestes de la latina, elle se laissa faire. Après avoir réussi à interpeller un taxi, Callie donna par réflexe son ancienne adresse au chauffeur...  
Prenant conscience de son erreur, elle ravala la fin du renseignement et baissa les yeux d'embrassement. Arizona ne lui en voulait pourtant pas, au contraire, elle commençait à comprendre l'ensemble des changements qui avaient eu lieu dans la vie de la belle. A elle de lui rendre le sourire...  
Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle donna son adresse au chauffeur...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, l'excitation des minutes précédentes semblant être retombée. Chacune des deux femmes étaient perdue dans ses pensées, Arizona jetant des regards furtifs vers la brune qui semblait avoir les yeux aimantés par la vitre. Après une dizaine de minutes le véhicule ralenti progressivement avant que le chauffeur ne se retourne vers ses passagères.  
Le remerciant, Arizona fut la première à descendre, profitant de l'air ambiant pour retrouver ses esprits. La brunette elle n'avait pas bougé, la poussant à contourner le véhicule et ouvrir sa portière.  
Finalement, la blonde lui tendit la main, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Callie accepta. Elles se dirigèrent alors main dans la main vers un des immeubles et Arizona l'invita à entrer. Un silence maintenant pesant planait sur nos deux protagonistes. Callie n'avait en effet pas rouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait donné la mauvaise adresse au taxi, et Arizona s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce blanc interminable. Callie avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement avec précipitation, la blonde laissa Callie passer en premier. Pendant que la jeune femme découvrait ce nouvel environnement, Arizona en profita pour allumer les lumières, déposer ses affaires et ...admirer la latina. De dos comme de face, elle était tout simplement sublime...

Se sentant observée, la brunette se retourna et souri timidement à son admiratrice.

Ne pouvant résister à ce regard profond rempli de vulnérabilité mais aussi de tendresse, Arizona se senti fondre comme un glaçon et parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la jeune femme.

Elle attendit que Callie lève les yeux vers elle pour lui parler de la décision qu'elle avait prise.

« Cet appartement, si tu le veux, maintenant c'est chez toi... »

« Je...Je ne peux pas accepter, puis tu sais je vais reprendre un appart et...l'hôtel c'est juste temporaire... »

« Chhhhht, ne dis rien...Il ne s'agit pas juste d'un appartement. Ce que je veux c'est être là pour toi, et c'est pour ça que je te propose mon soutien. En restant ici, tu en seras jamais seule...et... »

Sentant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop, dit, trop fait, la blonde resta en apnée quelques secondes. Elle espérait juste que cette proposition hâtive n'avait pas fait peur à la brunette. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle voulait veiller sur elle. De jour, comme de nuit...

Callie était émue. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette femme lui avait ouvert son cœur, et maintenant les portes de sa vie. Jamais on ne lui avait tant donné, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie.  
Trop épuisée pour riposter, elle décida pourtant de laisser le sujet en suspend et préféra profiter des moments en compagnie d'Arizona.

Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle et hocha la tête, avant que les deux femmes ne retrouvent leur position dans les bras l'une de l'autre, soulagées.

Retrouvant sa joie caractéristique, la blonde cassa brusquement se moment et couru à l'autre bout de la pièce. « J'ai une idée ! »

Callie resta alors debout, souffrant immédiatement du manque de contact mais ne pu s'empêcher tomber un peu plus sous le charme.  
Farfouillant dans un tiroir, la blonde en ressorti une bougie, le bras triomphant en direction de la brune qui éclata de rire.

Revenant vers la latina à tout vitesse, elle la traina par la main et la poussa à s'asseoir brusquement sur le canapé . Toujours très amusé par le comportement de jeune femme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'attirer vers elle avec force, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur elle.  
Cette position était particulièrement suggestives pour deux femmes qui se connaissent à peine. Pourtant aucune des deux ne s'en inquiéta tant cela leur semblait ...normal. Elles étaient chacune là où elle voulait être.

« Alors, voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais te faire couler un bain et pendant que tu barboteras tranquillement, je nous ferai un plateau télé étoilé ! Puis après on pourra regarder un film, mon choix sera le tien... »

Le visage illuminé d'Arizona, resta figé, et elle se mordit la lèvre attendant une réponse.  
Callie ne pu biensur que se rendre un peu plus compte si cela était possible de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cette femme dans sa vie. Elle était tout ce dont elle avait besoin...

Le deal fut alors scellé par un léger baiser, suite auquel la blonde quitta précipitamment le salon direction la salle de bain.

Des bruits sourds divers et variés se firent alors entendre ce qui fit encore une fois éclater Callie de rire. Cette Arizona Robbins était trop pour être vraie...Trop belle, Trop drôle, Trop attentionnée...Se décidant à aller jeter un coup d'oeil, elle tomba sur une Arizona visiblement en difficulté. Son t-shit était tout simplement trempé et pour Callie c'était simple : Arizona Robbins était tout simplement trop sexy...

Suivant la direction du regard de la brunette, Arizona ne pu s'empêcher un sourire en coin

« Quelques chose te plait... Calliope ? »

Callie crue qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Non seulement elle venait d'être vue en train de « mater » ou plutôt d'admirer ouvertement la poitrine... Non le T-shirt, le T-shirt d'Arizona ! Mais en plus l'emploi du terme « Calliope » s'était ajouté à son trouble car sortant de ces magnifiques lèvres roses, rien ne semblait plus sensuel.  
Voyant que la blonde était consciente de son effet, elle décida de jouer la carte de la dupe...

« Un magnifique...bain chaud qui m'attend... » Il y avait pourtant quelques chose dans son regard qui laissait penser qu'il y avait beaucoup de sous-entendu.

Arizona resta quelques secondes tétanisée, envahie par des dizaines d'image de la belle latina dans l'eau savonneuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et la Arizona apporta la touche finale avec quelques bougies.

« Voilà ! Je t'ai mis ce qu'il faut ici et tu as aussi le choix pour un pyjama... Prends ce que tu veux... »

Arizona commença encore une fois à radoter lorsqu'elle vit Callie enlever sa veste. Pourtant ce n'était que sa veste... Mais pour elle c'était le début du processus qui allait la conduire à rentrer dans l'eau avec sa seule peau fine pour couverture...

« Merci... »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois plus timidement avant que la blonde ne referme la porte derrière elle.

-  
Dans la cuisine, elle commença à réfléchir de plus près à ce dont elle avait besoin, ou plutôt à ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses fonds de placard. En effet, les possibilités étaient limitées. Elle avait beau être un grand chef, elle n'en restait pas moins célibataire et peu souvent chez elle.

Elle commença à s'en vouloir lorsqu'elle s'empara d'un paquet de pâtes... « La grande classe »

Elle se mit alors à penser à une sauce, repérant tomates, oignons, carottes et autres ingrédients.  
Tout en les éminçant savamment, son esprit ne pu s'empêcher de revenir sur une certaine latina, et surtout sur ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Car même si elle avait beaucoup de succès avec les femmes, le célibat du chef Robbins commençait à lui peser. En effet, seulement quelques mètres la séparait d'une déesse se relaxant dans sa propre baignoire et cette pensée la mettait dans tous ses états. Sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle essayait comme elle pouvait de refouler toutes ses pulsions au plus profond d'elle même.

Trop occupée à essayer de calmer son taux d'hormone tout en surveillant la cuisson des pâtes, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne pu que lâcher un râle de surprise lorsque deux bras fermes vinrent encercler sa taille, bientôt suivit de perles d'eau dans son cou.

Contente de son effet, la latina posa sa tête sur son épaule, rendant quasi-inexistante la distance entre sa bouche et l'oreille de la blonde.

« ça sent divinement bon... »

Satisfaite de cette remarque, Arizona se retourna et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Callie. Cette nouvelle position donna à la belle une nouvelle perspective de ce qui se passait dans les casseroles et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à rire...  
Pensant avoir loupé son effet avec ce baiser, la blonde leva un sourcil inquisiteur

« Nan, mais... c'est parce que ce son des pâtes ? Des pâtes bolo ! Le chef Robbins me cuisine des pâtes Bolognaises ? »

Elle parti alors dans un fou rire devant la moue boudeuse maintenant arborée par le visage d'Arizona. Ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle était un chef étoilé respecté et des gens tueraient pour manger sa cuisine... (ou presque...)

La blonde passa alors à côté de Callie sans la regarder, casserole en main avant de ne servir qu'une seule assiette de sa préparation et aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave Arizona, J'adore ça ! Aller ne boude pas... »

Callie la suivait maintenant à la trace, un sourire radieux toujours plaqué sur le visage. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit autant, et cela lui faisait un bien fou...

« Le film » La blonde essayait de rester dans son rôle, mais le rire contagieux de Callie rendait la chose difficile.  
Une fois le DVD lançé, les deux femmes s'assirent à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre à l'initiative d'Arizona. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, riant une nouvelle fois à l'entêtement de sa nouvelle colocataire.

Aucune des deux femmes ne prêtait attention au film. La blonde se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Pourquoi ?

Parcequ'elle pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil Callie la fixer depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle sursauta quand elle la vit se jeter sur elle...pour lui prendre son assiette de pâtes...

« C'est pas drôle Calliope ! »

N'entendant que son appétit, la latina ne pu que grogner d'appréciation dès la première bouchée. Les sons qui échappaient de sa gorge étaient une véritable torture.

Un fois rassasiée, elle posa l'assiette sur la table basse et se rapprocha ouvertement d'Arizona. Elle lui murmura alors un « merci » avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Hahahahahahaaaaaaaa**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Cela faisait seulement 21 jours que le mariage avait été annulé mais pour Callie c'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  
Aux côtés de la blonde, elle réapprenait progressivement à vivre, à profiter des moments de bonheur qu'offre l'existence.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait surtout s'empêcher de constater c'était son attirance croissante pour Arizona.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé cette semaine ensembles, blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé ou encore main dans la main dans les rues de la capitale. Plus rien ne semblait les arrêter et la brunette se sentait enfin heureuse. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la suite...Car elle « savait déjà... ». Ce bonheur avait un goût d'éphémère...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était le lundi où elle allait recommencer à exercer...Maitre Torres était de retour et elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son entourage professionnel.

Se préparant avec hâte, elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de se résigner et de faire demi-tour, se trouvant maintenant devant une autre porte : celle de la chambre de la blonde. En effet, les deux femmes avaient décidé de ne pas mélanger attirance et précipitation en préférant dormir séparément … pour le moment.  
Seulement en ce moment précis, la brunette sentait qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'Arizona pour l'encourager. Elle frappa alors doucement à la porte sans succès. Hésitant une nouvelle fois, elle fini par ouvrir la porte persuadée que son intrusion serait la bienvenue.

La blonde était étendue de tout son long, sur le ventre, la tête profondément enfouie dans son matelas. Les oreillers et les ¾ de la couette jonchaient le sol, laissant supposer que sa nuit avait été agitée...  
Callie se promis de revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Elle n'était pas en sucre et espérait pouvoir épauler la blonde si elle en avait besoin.  
S'avançant avec précaution de la jeune femme, elle en oubliait ses intentions premières. Elle s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, observant le rythme de la respiration d'Arizona.  
La brunette sursauta lorsque la blonde tourna violemment sa tête vers elle avec un grognement. Ce qui termina de la réveiller.  
Profondément confuse, la blonde tenta de reprendre conscience progressivement.

« Hey .. »

La voix suave de Callie la fit inconsciemment sourire et elle se retourna pour avoir une meilleure vision de celle qui avait hantée sa/ses nuits, pour le meilleurs mais aussi le pire.  
Avoir cette jeune femme à la fois si proche et si loin la rendait progressivement folle.  
En se redressant, elle pu admirer le tailleur de la latina... Son cauchemar ne faisait en fait que commencer. Passant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres en signe d'appréciation, elle n'entendit absolument rien de ce qui lui était dit.

Le rire de Callie la fit sortir de sa rêverie comateuse.

« Tu es superbe... »

Sa voix cassée ajoutée à son visage paisible encore endormi suffirent à rassurer la brune. Dans les yeux d'Arizona, elle reprenait confiance en elle...

Elle se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, mais la blonde avait d'autres idées en tête...

Elle s'agrippant fermement à elle avec ses bras et jambes ce qui lui fit perdre complètement l'équilibre.  
Callie se laissa faire sans broncher, satisfaite d'avoir la jeune femme aussi proche d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes de cette proximité, la brunette se sentait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Malheureusement cette sensation n'était pas que positive.  
Elle était à la fois totalement hypnotisée par la sensation du corps peu couvert d'Arizona contre elle, mais elle sentait également une autre sensation au niveau de son ventre...de son estomac...Aussi agréable que désagréable...Puis uniquement désagréable.

S'arrachant aux bras d'une blonde choquée, elle couru vers la salle de bain à temps...Pour y déverser le contenu de son petit-déjeuner...

Entendant ce bruit « caractéristique », Arizona se leva pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien. La brunette était assise, le visage contre l'émail du lavabo.

« Hey est-ce que ça va ? »

Essayant de masquer l'idée qui revenait dans son esprit, elle se contenta d'une réponse anodine « Oui, c'est le stress c'est tout... »

Elle se leva alors rapidement avant de prendre son manteau et de quitter l'appartement sous le regard concerné de la blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Arrivée dans son bureau, la brunette fut rassurée de voir que ses collègues étaient visiblement absents. Seule sa secrétaire était présente, chose pour la quelle elle remerciait le ciel car cette femme avait toujours eu une bienveillance envers elle.

Cependant, plus la matinée avançait plus elle sentait un état comateux l'envahir. Elle n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur des taches pourtant simples ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La même idée qu'elle avait eu le matin même refaisait alors son apparition dans son esprit. En réalité, cette idée n'était pas nouvelle. Elle était apparue il y avait 10 jours environ pour des raisons « biologiques » avant de se confirmer officiellement.

Comme si elle pouvait lire le tourment dans la tête de la latina, Claire sa secrétaire frappa délicatement avant de lui apporter un café.

« Tout va bien ? » Sa voix était calme et posée mais on pouvait y sentir toute son affection pour sa supérieure.

« Oui je vous remercie, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain ! » Elle força un sourire, décidant de s'attaquer à la tasse de café pour ponctuer la conversation.

Seulement l'odeur lui paraissait insupportable... Devant le regard suspicieux de la secrétaire, elle pris une gorgée franche priant pour être capable de la garder quelques secondes.  
Hochant la tête, Claire quitta alors le bureau de Maitre Torres.  
A peine la porte refermée, Callie attrapa sa corbeille à papier et inaugura l'objet... Cloturant l'incident par une gorgée hésitante d'eau, elle ferma les yeux essayant de réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

Pourtant les choses étaient simples... Elle avait un retard de 10 jours, et des nausées depuis autant de temps même si elle avait été épargnée depuis son retour en France.

Oui, Callie Torres savait qu'elle était enceinte... Elle savait qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Chris...

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait confirmé ses doutes. Voulant à tout pris empêcher que ses parents ne s'en mêlent, elle avait décidé de rentrer sur Paris, ayant appris que Chris s'était exilé pour l'Angleterre.

Elle était également revenue pour Arizona...Persuadée que la jeune femme l'abandonnerait si elle le découvrait, elle avait volontairement caché ce « détail », préférant profiter de l'attention qu'elle lui offrait. Ce matin pourtant, elle savait que tout aurait pu être découvert ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son état de stress. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ce petit jeu.

Rien que l'idée d'avoir à choisir entre Arizona et son bébé la rendait malade. Elle avait pourtant opté pour la blonde quelques jours auparavant, ingurgitant une dose d'alcool massive avant d'aller la retrouver. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain...sans vie dans son ventre... quelques tests plus tard elle appris que l'embryon était en parfaite santé. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait maintenant responsable de ce petit-être. Ce choix devenait alors impossible : Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne ce bébé, il était tout ce qui lui restait...Car même si elle haïssait le père de cet enfant du plus profond de son être, cette vie qui grandissait en elle était une partie du rêve. De son rêve. Cet enfant était déjà devenu la chose la plus importante pour elle... Après la blonde.

S'effondrant en larme sur son bureau, elle ne vit qu'une solution : mettre fin à la situation en quittant cet appartement...l'appartement d'Arizona Robbins.

Elle rentra alors précipitamment. Comme elle s'y attendait, le lieu était vide. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle s'empara de ses affaires de façon brouillonne, avant de s'asseoir quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle attrapa nerveusement un crayon et une feuille de papier pour tenter d'expliquer son geste...

**« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas continuer.**

**Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi...**

**Je suis enceinte Arizona. Je ne voulais pas te le dire de peur que tu me laisses, alors pour t'éviter de choisir c'est moi qui part... »**

Elle relu ces mots une dizaine de fois avant de se décider à écrire la phrase qui restait dans le fond de sa gorge

**« Je t'aime **

**C »**

Même si elle savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour employer cette phrase, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la penser. Arizona était la personne qui était là, qui avait été là pour elle et elle ne l'oublierait pas.

Sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, elle déposa le papier sur la table avant de partir avec ses affaires...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Arizona rentra ce soir là, il était déjà 23H. Elle avait passé sa journée au restaurant et cela était la première fois qu'elle était retournée travailler depuis ses retrouvailles avec la brunette.  
Elle avait même réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro de portable, les obligeant à une coupure de contact brusque toute la journée, plutôt malvenue après ce qui c'était passé le matin.

En ouvrant la porte, la blonde s'attendait à tout sauf à...ça.

Un appartement plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Callie ? Callie ? Calliope ? »

Pas de réponse.  
Posant précipitamment ses affaires, elle fit un rapide tour de l'appartement confirmant l'absence de la brunette...

Essayant de réfléchir de façon rationnelle, la panique s'empara de la blonde lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les affaires appartenant à la latina avaient disparu.

C'est en faisant le tour de la pièce principale à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qu'elle aperçu ce qu'elle recherchait : un mot

Elle s'empara alors de la feuille d'une main tremblante d'énervement avant de prendre connaissance du contenu. La réalisation de la grossesse de Callie la frappa violemment. Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour ne pas faire le rapprochement... ?

Après quelques secondes, elle roula le papier en boule avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. S'appuyant sur une chaise pour reprendre ses esprits, elle fini par reprendre son sac et ses clés avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Non, Arizona n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se paie sa tête, et elle comptait bien le prouver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

La blonde déambula dans les rues de la capitale jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Différentes émotions s'étaient alors succédées dans son esprit. Tout d'abord la colère. La rage de savoir que Callie lui avait menti depuis le début, l'avait utilisée même ?  
Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle comprenait le geste de la brune. Car une chose était sure, Arizona Robbins n'avait jamais imaginé cohabiter un jour avec un enfant...son enfant.  
Le problème ici était différent, car Callie n'était pas officiellement sa compagne. Elle n'aurait donc aucun lien avec ce petit être et cette pensée naïve la rassurait.

Rien n'était simple. Il y avait déjà le fait qu'elle soit là, dehors en pleine nuit à cogiter sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La place qu'occupait la chose dans son esprit était trop importante pour être ignorée. Callie était trop importante pour être ignorée.  
Arizona décida donc de prendre une décision. Elle comptait jouer sur un détail, LE détail qui changeait tout.  
Car elle voulait faire partie de la vie de Callie, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant à elle...  
Sa solution était simple, elle allait retrouver la brunette et l'obliger à revenir chez elle sous forme d'un pacte amical. Elles pourraient ainsi continuer à cohabiter le temps que la latina refasse sa vie, mais la blonde serait ainsi déchargée de toute responsabilité qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre.

Il restait pourtant un dernier obstacle. Elle voulait entendre des explications de la bouche de la brunette...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Les 24H suivant son départ parurent interminables pour Callie. Tout son être subissait de plein fouet les retombées de cette décision. Brûlures d'estomacs, maux de tête...de ventre...

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette dernière raison qu'elle se trouvait assise depuis bientôt une heure, observant les aiguilles de l'horloge de la salle d'attente du Dr. Lenoir.  
Réveillée par d'importantes douleurs, elle avait préféré consulter pour être sure que cela ne venait pas du bébé.

« Madame...Torres ? »

« Mademoiselle »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui sourit avant de l'inviter à entrer. Après s'être assit derrière son bureau, il scruta la brunette quelques secondes avant de plonger son nez dans un dossier.

« Bien, alors... Je vois qu'on a quelques douleurs ? Moui, examen réalisé le 18, RAS, suspicion de

décollement du trophoblaste, RAS... »

Callie était de plus en plus nerveuse. Cette lecture lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait subir à l'être qui vivait en elle. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelques chose, elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ferment lourdement ses paupières, elle ravala son émotion, prête à tout éventualité.

« Mademoiselle ? Callie ? Vous allez bien ? Je vais vous demander de vous allonger sur la table d'examen »

Après quelques secondes, un stéthoscope froid fut mit en contact avec la peau de la latina.

15 minute d'examen silencieux plus tard, le médecin lui fit signe de se rhabiller avant de prendre son dictaphone.

« Mademoiselle Calliope Torres, 35ans, Consultant pour des douleurs... »

La seule chose qu'elle entendit ensuite fut la conclusion :

« Aucune trace de stress embryonnaire, état très sans doute lié à un stress intense »

Il avait tout dit, il avait mis le doigt dessus : Callie avait le mal d'Arizona. Son corps refusait de fonctionner, de survivre sans elle...C'était donc vrai, la blonde était vraiment son oxygène, sa ligne de vie ?  
Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence et essayer de reprendre le dessus, car Arizona, elle ne la reverrai jamais...

« Bien, je vous conseille vivement de vous mettre au vert ! Tout va bien pour le moment mais un tel état de stress ne peu qu'être néfaste pour l'enfant... N'hésitez pas à reconsulter si les symptômes persistent...

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Callie se leva tête basse, à la fois rassurée et angoissée de ne pouvoir améliorer la situation.

« Hah mademoiselle! Juste un conseil, quoiqu'il se passe dans votre vie en ce moment, n'oubliez pas que rien n'est insoluble. Surtout pendant une grossesse, c'est souvent l'occasion de se réconcilier avec la famille, les amis... »

Le regard du praticien était insistant, comme si il avait percé le mal-être de la brunette au jour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour Arizona la journée fut sans surprise. Elle avait décidé d'attendre quelques jours avant de faire quoique ce soit, considérant qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation d'aider Callie. Pourtant au fond d'elle même, elle arrivait de moins en moins à supporter la séparation.

23H pile, cela faisait maintenant 48H qu'elle avait trouvé le mot de la brunette... Les souvenirs de l'instant refaisaient surface alors qu'elle montait lentement les 2 étages menant à son appartement.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas au premier abord la forme située à gauche de la porte.

Les mouvements de la blonde déclenchèrent l'allumage automatique et tout en mettant sa clé dans la serrure elle la remarqua...

La jeune femme se leva, l'air incertain et le regard vers le sol. Pourtant la blonde pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré...Elle sentait sa compassion et sa tendresse pour cette femme prendre le dessus sur sa colère.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir avec le pied. Après quelques secondes d'inaction, elle fit signe à la latina d'entrer avant de claquer le bois derrière elle.

Son plan était simple, elle était fatiguée d'aller toujours chercher des explications. Cette fois elle allait les attendre bien sagement. Callie était certainement revenue pour une raison, il était sure qu'en l'ignorant suffisamment longtemps, elle finisse par parler.  
C'est donc avec une apparence décontraction qu'Arizona commença sa routine habituelle, relevant sa messagerie téléphonique, allumant la télé ou se préparant une infusion.

La brunette compris vite de quel jeu il était question et il confirmait que la blonde était vraiment énervée. Mais pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle avait une nouvelle fois fui sans chercher la confrontation.

Décidée à avoir une conversation avec Arizona, elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé avant de poser sa main sur son bras.  
Le geste de recul qu'elle obtint lui fit réaliser à quel point elle avait réussi à briser leur relation, leur complicité, leur amitié...  
Elle hocha donc la tête en signe de résignation, les yeux pourtant toujours posés sur le visage de la belle blonde. Celle ci refusait toujours de la regarder.

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement, Arizona ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser.

« Vazy Callie parles ! Je técoutes ! Fais quelques chose ! »

Elle s'était maintenant complètement tournée vers la latina, rabattant une jambe sous elle.

Le venin qui teintait ces mot atteignit de plein fouet la jeune femme qui ne pu réprimer un rire, ou plutôt une toux. Elle sentait sa gorge la brûler, et bien vite son estomac contracté par le mouvement. Obligée de se tordre pour éviter de crier, elle respira doucement pour essayer de calmer cette douleur et cette panique qui venait de l'envahir. La panique qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait.

« Callie ! »

En quelques secondes, Arizona était à ses côtés, essayant de comprendre l'origine du mal.

Se redressant avec peine, elle essaya de calmer la blonde visiblement en état d'alerte.

« C'est bon, c'est...bon, juste...juste quelques maux d'estomac...le stress... »

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend, chacune des deux femmes comprenant l'implication de la phrase.

« Attends, je vais te faire quelques chose... »

Se levant, le chef Robbins parti en cuisine et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une potion dont elle avait le secret

« Bois... »

« Tu n'es pas obligée...je comprends très bien que tu m'en veuille... »

C'était maintenant au tout d'Arizona de hocher la tête, le regard dans le vague. Car elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Sa seule préoccupation en cet instant c'était le bien être de Callie.

Devant le teint blafard de la future mère, elle ne pu que constater que ces derniers jours lui avaient porté un coup aussi bien physique que moral. Elle semblait totalement épuisée.

Arizona n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle voulait la soulager, faire quelques chose pour elle, n'importe quoi...Après tout elle était revenue...

Sans un mot, elle la saisit doucement par le bras, l'invitant à se lever. La jeune femme se laissa alors docilement conduire dans la chambre de la blonde.  
Elle la regarda brièvement, mais devant son visage fermé elle su qu'aucune parole n'était utile.

« Allonges-toi sur le ventre »

La regardant une nouvelle fois, la brunette s'exécuta devant le ton employé. Elle ne pu réprimer un grognement d'appréciation lorsque son corps entra en contact avec le matelas. Elle avait définitivement besoin de sommeil.

La dernière chose qu'elle retint fut les mains d'Arizona qui s'attelaient à dénouer chacune des tensions de son dos. A en juger par la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait peu à peu, c'était définitivement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Callie se demandait comment elle avait pu passer de l'enfer au paradis en si peu de temps.  
Le mystère Robbins sans doute ?

Arizona se sentait également apaisée. Même si rien n'avait été dit, elle savait que ça allait aller...Cette femme devait rester dans sa vie... comme amie ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 !**

**Je sollicite votre avis !**

**Pour « Marche ou Crève 2 », j'ai 3 plans différents en tête, je ne sais pas lequel choisir...  
Alors je vous laisse la responsabilité**

**Comme j'aime le drame, les choses tordues... Faut pas vous attendre à « elles vécurent heureuses ... » en tout cas pas dès le début, ya toujours des problèmes à régler avant ! ?**

**J'attends aussi vos idées... !  
**

**Propositions :**

**1°) Nos deux protagonistes sont mariées Arizona reprend son activité de peintre. Callie devient chef de chirurgie mais passe de moins en moins de temps avec sa femme jusqu'à la délaisser complètement et que cette dernière ne commette l'irréparable avec une admiratrice... **

**2°) Toujours mariées, elles ont finalement une petite fille dont Mark est le père biologique (mais Callie n'a rien fait avec lui ! C'est le « donneur » quoi...) Problème Arizona se sent de moins en moins légitime dans son rôle de parent face à la présence permanente de Mark dans leur vie. Elle devient de plus en plus distante avec Callie, espérant la faire réagir...**

**3°) Elles se sont séparées i ans après 2 ans de vie commune et elles se retrouvent par hasard...**

**4°) A vos idées ! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Il était encore très tôt et la brunette sorti difficilement de son comas. Elle se souvint alors où elle était...Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, elle était bien revenue chez la blonde.  
Tout en se levant, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelques un de ses vêtements, tout comme ces chaussures. Elle ne portait donc plus qu'un T-Shirt et ses sous-vêtement, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'agréable nuit qu'elle venait de passer.  
Ouvrant prudemment la porte, la latina constata que le silence était complet dans les autres pièces. Elle continua alors son exploration, à la recherche de quelques chose à manger. En effet, depuis quelques jours Callie était devenue un ventre...avec des jambes.  
Farfouillant dans les placards qu'elle avait été amenée à connaître, elle en sorti de la farine, du sucre ...et tout autre ingrédients indispensable pour réaliser de supers crêpes !

Une fois la préparation réalisée, elle versa la première louche dans la poêle brûlante dans laquelle le beurre crépitait déjà.  
Satisfaite de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, elle entrepris de se préparer un café. Sa boisson préférée lui avait manqué depuis quelques jours et elle était heureusement capable d'en boire à nouveau sans nausées.

Attendant patiemment que le liquide se déverse dans sa tasse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de constater la différence ...Entre la veille et cet instant...  
Prête à porter le liquide à ses lèvres, un geste vif venu de derrière lui enleva l'objet des main obtenant pour réponse un cri de surprise de la latina.

« Nannn ! » « Une femme enceinte ça ne boit pas de café Callie... ! »

Le regard d'Arizona était réprobateur, pourtant avec ses cheveux en bataille et son micro-short, elle était particulièrement attractive, du moins pour la brunette...Ses hormones allaient décidément la tuer !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la blonde lui avait déjà rempli un verre de jus « orange-carotte » apparemment plein de « vitamines ».

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Callie plaça deux crêpes dans une assiette et les tendit à la blonde en souriant. Attrapant le plat de mauvaise grâce, elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

La brunette était d'excellente humeur ce matin et la mine tourmentée de la blonde l'amusait beaucoup.

« Morning Sunshine ! »

Levant un sourcil, Arizona n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Callie agissait comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas existé...  
« Excuses moi Callie, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rire... » son ton était froid et sévère.

La brune savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. La blonde attendait des excuses, mais elle n'était juste pas prête à reparler de la situation pour le moment, préférant savourer quelques minutes de légèreté.

Elle choisit donc d'ignorer la remarque, le temps des explications viendrait bien assez vite.

Elle se risqua à amener une nouvelle assiette de crêpes au « nutella-banane-chantilly » à Arizona qui ne pu réprimer une moue de dégoût à la vue de l'imposante garniture.  
La brunette ne pu que se mettre à rire devant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme. Ce rire... cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.  
La blonde leva aussitôt la tête et remarqua que Callie avait réussi à s'auto-transformer en Callie « nutella-banane-chantilly ». Son visage comportait des traces de farine, de chocolat, tout comme sais mains, ses bras, et son...T-shirt. Après une vérification visuelle appuyée, elle ne portait définitivement pas de trace de nourriture sur sa petite culotte...  
Cette vision la fit rougir et sourire à la fois

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse chef Robbins ? »

Le changement brutal d'humeur de la blonde ne passa pas inaperçu pour Callie qui la regarda suspicieusement, l'assiette toujours à la main.

Arizona lui mima alors des parties de son visage et la brunette compris rapidement de quoi il était question.

« Oh... » Elle repris un air sérieux quelques secondes avant d'attraper la farine restant sur le plan de travail et la jeter au visage d'Arizona qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

En tant que Chef, elle n'avait jamais été victime de ce genre « d'agression » et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'esprit de compétition la titiller. Car la cuisine c'était son domaine, son territoire, hors de question de se faire avoir par une avocate en culotte !

En un éclair, elle avait saisit le paquet de farine avant de sentir la poigne de ferme de la latina la clouer sur place. Trapée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ayant plus d'un plan de secours, elle plongea son doigt dans le pot de pâte à tartiner avant de l'essuyer avec précision sur les joues de la brunette.  
Bien vite une guerre sans précédent fut déclarée dans la pièce, les jeunes femmes riant aux éclats.

L'insouciance de la situation laissa pourtant bien vite place à une situation plus dangereuse.  
Penchée au dessus de la blonde pour essayer de lui rendre la pareille, les deux femmes prirent bientôt conscience de leur proximité.  
Nez à nez, elles pouvaient constater les effets qu'elles avaient l'une sur l'autre. Elles étaient sure que l'intensité de ce qui se passait en ce moment pouvait être ressentie à des kilomètres. Ce fut finalement Callie qui initia le mouvement, penchant lentement sa tête. Alors qu'elle ferma les paupière, ses lèvres rencontrèrent... la de main d'Arizona.

« Je suis désolée... je ne peux pas... »

La blonde la regarda brièvement, les yeux remplis de regrets avant de prendre quelques mètres de distance. Callie n'y croyait pas, elle était sure qu'Arizona l'avait aussi ressentie, ce lien, cette attraction. Elle pencha alors sa tête en arrière pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Arizona ...Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, mais... Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à te mentir... »

La blonde trouvait cette excuse particulièrement pitoyable et ne pu s'empêcher un rire moqueur

« C'est vrai que de rien me dire et me laisser un bout de papier c'est tellement mieux ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Ari... »

« Que je comprenne quoi ? Comment tu t'es servie de moi ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu savais que tu étais enceinte ? Combien de temps ? »

La blonde était en furie alors que Callie elle restait calme. Elle se rendait compte que finalement elle avait eu tort, la blonde ne comprendrait jamais...

« J'aurai jamais du revenir...je pensais qu'on pourrait...qu'on pourrais... laisse tomber... »

Retournant dans la chambre, elle se saisit de ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Arizona lui bloquait le passage, les bras croisés.

« Oh non, c'est trop facile ça Callie ! Quand il y a un problème tu pars, tu fuis... Je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir ! J'attends de vraies explications à tes actes !

Arizona avait raison, elle n'avait jamais été capable d'affronter les choses en face...A quoi bon ?

Las de tout ces drames successifs, la brunette s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains

« Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu veux savoir... »

Étonnée par le cours qu'avait pris la conversation, la blonde réfléchi quelques instants. Sa colère était retombée en quelques secondes.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti... » Elle alla alors s'asseoir aux côté de la latina, étant sure de garder une certaine distance entre elles.

« parce que j'avais peur ! Après l'annulation du mariage j'ai eu plusieurs jours pour réfléchir...réfléchir à ma vie. Mais la seule personne que je voyais en fermant les yeux c'était toi, à longueur de journée. J'ai donc pris rapidement la décision de t'appeler et entre temps...j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Chris... »

La blonde posa une main réconfortante sur son genou, la poussant à continuer.

« C'était à la fois le plus beau et le pire jour de ma vie. J'ai...j'ai toujours voulu être mère, mais comme ça, pas de cette façon... et puis j'étais sure que tu ne voudrais pas de moi si j'étais enceinte. Après tout on se connaît à peine ! Il est trop tôt... Pourtant je suis rentrée à Paris, mais me savoir si proche de toi et à la fois si loin je ne l'ai pas supporté. C'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir ce soir là... J'avais bu avant...Beaucoup bu...J'espérais que peut-être... »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Callie, sous le regard horrifié de la blonde qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il était question.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle continua

« Après on a passé cette soirée ensemble et puis tu m'as dit de rester...et... pour moi c'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais proposée ! Ce soir là j'ai juste voulu tout oublier... Mais la réalité m'a rattrapé lorsque les examens on révélé que le bébé était en parfaite santé...Je ne pouvais plus, je ne peux plus l'ignorer. Je vais être maman et même si ça me terrifie totalement, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée »

La brunette souriait maintenant au travers de ses larmes, une main protectivement placée sur son ventre .

Arizona écoutait toujours patiemment, sans bouger, préférant avoir tous les éléments en sa possession avant de réagir.

« Et puis voilà, je me suis dit que … je n'avais pas le droit de t'obliger à rester avec moi, que tu méritais mieux...Ce bébé tu ne l'as pas voulu, et je ne peux pas te l'imposer. Je comprends ça... Mais j'ai BESOIN de toi »

Callie était une nouvelle fois en larme, mais cette fois elle regardait Arizona dans les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse.

Emue par tout ce qui venait d'être dit, la blonde ne pouvait résister l'envie la réconforter. Elle l'attira donc gentiment vers elle, posant elle aussi une main sur ce ventre qui abritait un petit-être.  
La brunette enfoui sa tête dans son cou, prête à prendre tout ce que la jeune femme était prête à lui donner.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut à Arizona de parler

« Tu as choisi pour moi Callie, tu ne peux pas choisir pour moi ! C'est à moi de décider si je veux faire partie de ta vie ou pas... Mais comme tu l'as dit, il est trop tôt pour « nous », il est ...trop tôt pour moi... »

La brunette laissa s'échapper de nouvelles larmes, c'était donc ça ? Arizona ne voulait plus d'elle.

« Je veux rester dans ta vie Callie, je veux...Mais je pense que tu n'es pas prête , ce n'est pas le moment pour « nous »...Tu dois déjà te préparer à devenir maman et je suis sure que tu feras une mère fantastique »

C'était à son tour de pleurer, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme vivre chez elle. C'était impossible si elle voulait garder les distances nécessaires...

La brunette avait compris, elle se redressa doucement, prenant les mains d'Arizona dans les siennes.

« Merci... »

La blonde eu juste envie de vomir à ce mot, c'était trop...

« Tu peux rester encore quelques jours si tu veux... »

« Non, je vais... je vais me trouver un appartement... »

Arizona pleurait intérieurement, mais elle ne voulait pas que Callie ne voit sa détresse de peur de rendre la situation encore plus difficile. Elle était sure que cette décision était la bonne.

« Callie ? » « Prends soin de toi... Je t'appelle demain, je ne te laisserais jamais... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Whouuu !**

**Que de réponses ! Je vous ai sentie inspirée pour le coup**

**Problème : entre PM et reviews, on arrive presque à une égalité parfaite entre les 3 !**

**Sauf la 1 semble un peu à la traîne, l'infidélité d'Arizona ça vous emballe pas...**

Bon du coup on verra bien ce qui sortira de ma tête ! 

**Concernant le chapitre 12 de cette histoire, pareil, réactions mitigées.**

**Alors pour moi cette « séparation physique » était indispensable pour casser la dynamique. Le fait que Callie soit enceinte a bien eu un impact sur leur relation et le comportement de la blonde.Arizona ne veux pas laisser Callie, elle veut juste essayer de garder ses distances et construire une nouvelle relation différente, « amicale ». (On sait bien qu'elle y arrivera pas, mais laissez-la essayer au moins ! ^^)**

**Chapitre 13 : Utilisation d'un élément de la série !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24H et la brunette n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de la blonde**. **C'était donc ça ? Elle allait s'éloigner progressivement, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner...  
Heureusement, Callie pouvait compter sur son travail pour lui changer les idées. Elle s'était activement remise en scelle, prête à défendre férocement ses clients.

Elle se trouvait donc assise derrière son imposant bureau, un énorme sandwich au contenu indigeste à la main. Même si elle dévorait l'objet avec passion, son regard restait fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
Des appartements, une liste entière de lofts spacieux, idéal pour elle...et son bébé. Car maintenant, en plus de manger pour 2, Callie devait également penser pour 2.

En parcourant les photos elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la taille de la cuisine...

« Trop petite pour Arizona », « Parfaite pour Arizona », « A refaire »

Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, « Callie-Arizona+bébé » ça ne se ferait jamais. Les émotions à fleur de peau, cette simple conclusion lui tira des larmes lourdes de sens.

Sa secrétaire qui ne perdait pas de vue ses crises de larmes régulières, avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait. Entendant les sanglots à travers la porte, elle se décida à entrer sans frapper, et s'installa sur une des chaises réservées aux « clients ».

Elle regarda sa supérieure de longues secondes, ne sachant pas par quel bout attaquer la chose. N'y tenant plus, elle alla droit au but .

« De combien êtes vous enceinte ? » Son visage s'illuminait en posant cette question car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Callie en mère...

Reniflant brusquement, la latina se sentait piégée, elle n'avait ni la force ni la répartie pour démentir l'information.

« Un mois... »

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est fantastique ! Félicitation ! »

Claire se tut après avoir mis en relation la grossesse de Callie et sa récente « séparation », elle ne savait pas quoi dire et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, à la recherche d'une parole réconfortante.

« Je sais... je sais »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour Arizona, une phase de mutation profonde était amorcée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Callie, Calliope, Maitre Torres... Une seule et même personne qui occupait son esprit en permanence. Pourtant elle le savait, elle devait garder ses distances pour lui permettre de refaire sa vie... La blonde ne voulait pas s'investir auprès d'un enfant, mais elle était sure que n'importe quelle autre personne censée n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Malheureusement, c'était intenable, elle s'en voulait chaque jour un peu plus, sentant qu'elle faisait une erreur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de s'investir pour au final ...fuir. Elle était pourtant tellement perturbée qu'elle avait même décidé de ne pas appelé Callie depuis 4 jours, ne se sentant pas capable de maintenir la distance nécessaire. Elle voulait être là pour la brunette, mais d'une autre façon...Car non, Arizona Robbins ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'investir dans une relation avec une femme enceinte.

Pourtant dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image d'une mini-Calliope de prendre le dessus... une torture.

Considérant que le bien être de la brune était plus important que le sien, elle pris son téléphone. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles, savoir comment la brunette s'en sortait... sans elle.

Une sonnerie, Deux sonnerie

« Secrétariat de Maitre Torres Bonjour... »

Arizona resta tétanisée, elle ne pensait pas avoir à faire à une intermédiaire...

« Heu, bonjour, est-ceque Calliop...Maitre Torres est- là ? »

« Excusez moi vous avez rendez-vous ? Puis-je prendre votre nom ? »

« Non... Je suis Arizona Robbins...»

La blonde hésita à argumenter

A l'autre bout du téléphone pourtant Claire souriait, elle savait très bien qui était Arizona et elle savait aussi qu'elle et Callie se connaissaient bien.

« Elle est absente pour le moment, mais je peux lui laisser un message et elle vous rappellera ? »

Prise de panique, la blonde ne savait plus quoi faire

« Non surtout pas ! » « non...ne lui dites pas que j'ai appelé... »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, ne sachant pas où terminer la conversation

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » La sympathie présente dans la voix d'Arizona fut immédiatement perçue par la secrétaire qui sourit une nouvelle fois

« Je pense qu'avoir une de ses amies à ses côtés ne pourrait qu'améliorer son moral ...»

La phrase resta en suspend, le message était clair, elle parlait bien de la blonde.

« Bien, merci... je rappellerai plus tard »

« Mademoiselle Robbins ? Au cas où vous vous posiez la question, Melle Torres a rendez vous cet après-midi pour sa première échographie officielle à l'hôpital Necker...Elle ne sera donc pas de retour avant quelques heures » Sur cette dernière phrase, elle raccrocha.

Arizona venait de prendre conscience de la signification de la phrase. Pourtant elle se sentait étrangère à la situation. Sa place n'était pas auprès de ce petit-être, c'était celle de quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer et l'élever comme le sien.  
Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle devait y aller... car sa place était auprès de Callie. En tant « qu 'amie », elle devait être là pour elle, le temps que... le temps qu'elle refasse sa vie. Elle devait l'aider ? Car la blonde en était persuadée, la brunette avait besoin « d'aide ».  
Cette idée commençait à tourner comme un disque raillé dans son esprit. Elle n'était plus sur de rien, encore une fois.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie était nerveuse, elle avait encore une fois les yeux fixés sur l'horloge d'une salle d'attente, devenue un lieu habituel pour elle ces dernières semaines.  
Aujourd'hui elle allait avoir sa première visite obstétrique de femme enceinte...Seule, ou pas si l'on considère la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Un médecin en tenue hospitalière vint à sa rencontre et l'invita dans une salle d'examen. Pas de secrétariat, pas de bureau, l'hôpital était décidément loin des consultations privées. Pourtant, ce praticien lui avait été recommandé comme étant le meilleur de la ville.

« Bien Mademoiselle, je viens de recevoir vos derniers examens... »

Il fronçait les sourcils et l'assurance de la brunette ne fut rapidement plus qu'un souvenir.

« Vous m'aviez indiquez une grossesse de 4 semaines ? »

« La brune hocha la tête faiblement, attendant patiemment l'issue de la conversation »

Révélant un large sourire, le médecin se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la table d'osculation. Il s'attarda sur le ventre de Callie, visiblement satisfait.  
Après un passage sur la balance, elle appris qu'elle avait pris 7 kg...

« Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur dans vos dosages hormonaux... Vos premières analyses ont eu lieues après 2 semaines aménorrhée et un test de grossesse positif ? »

La brune hocha la tête de plus en plus confuse. Pourtant la mine radieuse du médecin l'apaisait quelques peu

« Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte de...Mmmm... 11 semaines environ d'après ce que je peux voir »

La jeune femme éclata de rire, c'était tout simplement ridicule.

« C'est une blague ? J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé il y a un peu plus d'un mois et on ne m'a jamais parlé de grossesse ! »

« Quels étaient ces soucis ? Si je regarde bien... « malaises » imputable au stress ?...c'est vague ! »

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois suspicieusement, cherchant à comprendre son scepticisme.

« Quand à votre aménorrhée, il n'est pas rare que les femmes n'observent des modifications qu'à partir du deuxième moi... »

Callie n'écoutait plus, elle essayait de trouver un élément, un seul allant dans ce sens. Elle avait tellement maltraité son corps pendant ce mois précédent le « mariage » qu'elle se demandait comment cela était possible.

Pourtant elle se souvint que Chris l'accusait d'avoir pris du poids rapidement...  
Elle ferma les yeux, et si c'était vrai, comment pouvait-elle héberger dans son ventre un bébé en pleine forme après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son organisme?

Elle senti rapidement une montée de larmes faire son apparition. Embêté de la voir visiblement anéantie par la nouvelle, le médecin ne savait pas quoi dire.  
« Je vais devoir pratiquer l'examen du premier trimestre... Vous allez entendre son cœur... »

La brunette rit au travers de ses larmes, elle n'était absolument pas préparée à ça... Un bébé présent en elle bien avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte qui allait maintenant lui montrer toute sa force en quelques battements...C'était juste impossible. Il allait d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte rapidement ?

Le téléphone du médecin sonnait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à décrocher. Tout en préparant sa sonde à échographie, il regarda le visage de sa patiente avant d'acquiescer.

Après quelques minutes d'inaction, Callie leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Quelques chose ne va pas ? »

« Nous attendons une autre personne... Je vais en profiter pour vérifier votre dossier auprès de l'accueil du service... » Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie tout en s'adressant à ? « Allez-y je vous en prie... »

Une tête blonde fit alors son entrée timidement...

« Callie ? »

La brunette se retourna spontanément, observant béatement l'apparition devant elle... Les deux femmes restèrent alors à se regarder intensément avant qu'Arizona ne baisse les yeux

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin...d'une amie »

« Mais com... comment ? » Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Sans nouvelle d'elle depuis des jours, elle se trouvait pourtant là devant elle.  
C'était comme si une éternité s'était écoulée. Un mois même pour être précise. Le mois de grossesse supplémentaire qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Callie voulait maîtriser ses émotions, elle ne voulait pas être la petite chose fragile de la blonde. Elle ravala donc son émotion même si son cœur s'emplissait de joie à chaque seconde.

Sans hésiter, Arizona disposa une chaise à côté de la table d'examen et déposa un baiser sur le front de Callie. La brune ferma les yeux à ce contact rassurant.

C'est le moment que choisit le médecin pour faire son apparition,

« Bien Mesdames... nous allons pouvoir commencer »

La blonde commençait à paniquer, elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas en quoi consistait un tel examen. Suspectant une procédure gynécologique particulière, elle se senti vite de trop, mais la prise ferme de la main de Callie sur la sienne mis fin à ses doutes.

Elle devait être là, c'était sa place, pourtant en ce moment c'était la latina qui la supportait et non l'inverse.

Arizona retint sa respiration lorsque le médecin releva le T-shirt de Callie pour disposer un gel sur son ventre. Elle n'était pas spécialiste mais était quasi sure qu'à 1 mois de grossesse l'examen ne serait pas concluant...

Sentant ses interrogation, le médecin lui souri

« Ah, elle ne vous a pas dit ? Miss Callie est en réalité enceinte d'environ 11 semaines ! Les exmens... »

Silence total, blackout dans l'esprit d'Arizona. Le bébé était donc là, comme vraiment là, comme détectable ? Terrifiant.

Pas le temps de paniquer que la main de la brune la rassura une nouvelle fois.

Cette femme était vraiment extraordinaire... Alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être rassurée, elle arrivait à calmer ses craintes.

Callie sursauta lorsque la sonde entra en contact avec son ventre et bien vite une image apparu sur l'écran. Même en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, rien de connu ne pouvait être observé, et pourtant... Un bruit, LE bruit se fit entendre dans le silence de la salle d'examen.

Le cœur d'Arizona sembla changer de rythme, accélérant comme pour suivre, pour LE suivre... Cet enfant.  
La brunette se tourna vers elle et ne pu retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Elle entendait le plus merveilleux des son, mais surtout elle pouvait partager ce moment avec Arizona.

Et les traces qui jonchaient les joues de la jeune femme malgré son sourire ne mentaient pas. La blonde semblait aussi émue qu'elle, voir plus... Callie n'hésita alors pas à tendre sa main et sécher ses larmes de son pouce avant de déposer un baiser sur le revers de sa main. Ce moment était juste parfait. Le lien physique qui reliait maintenant ces trois êtres semblait indestructible.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Même les commentaires du médecin ne suffirent pas à les sortir de leur bulle.

Bien vite, trop vite, le moniteur fut éteint et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux hors de la salle d'exmen, puis devant l'hôpital.  
La réalité reprenant progressivement le dessus, elles ne savaient plus quoi dire . Arizona ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Comme si les choses n'avaient pas été assez difficile comme cela... Elle sentait encore l'excitation de ce qu'elle venait de vivre courser dans ses veines. C'était une sensation indescriptible, comme un incroyable...coup de foudre.

Voulant à tout prix entamer la conversation, la brunette sorti la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit

« J'ai trouvé un appart ! »

Nouveau silence

« Je vais emménager la semaine prochaine, c'est spacieux, bien placé... »

Le visage d'Arizona se ferma progressivement ce qui n'échappa pas à la latina.

« Ca va ? »

La réponse était clairement NON !

Pourquoi ? Parce que en laissant de la distance, elle avait espéré.. Quoi au juste? Car maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle vivait mal le fait que Callie « refasse sa vie ». Pourtant c'était elle qui l'y avait poussé ! Des sentiments totalement contradictoires se heurtaient et le résultat était une jeune femme de plus en plus perdue.

Ajouté à cela, elle était venu à ce rendez-vous pensant pouvoir soutenir la brune, alors qu'en réalité elle était la seule a avoir besoin de soutien...Callie était forte, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle n'était peut-être finalement pas une demoiselle en détresse...

« Arizona ? »

« Je suis désolée d'être venue... Je n'aurai pas dû... je pensais que j'allais t'aider mais visiblement tu te débrouilles mieux sans moi ! » Elle disait cela en souriant mais la latina n'était pas dupe, elle lisait clairement entre les lignes, sans pour autant comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Laissant échapper encore quelques larmes, elle continua

« Regardes moi, comme un gros bébé en train de pleurer alors que... j'ai rien, il se passe rien dans ma vie, je n'ai...aucune raison de pleurer...Et toi... toi tu vas avoir un bébé ! Tu vas avoir un magnifique bébé...Et pourtant tu ... »

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, c'était trop injuste. Si Callie n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour aller de l'avant, alors elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter d'autre ?

« Tu es en train de reconstruire ta vie, et c'est vraiment très bien... Mais je... je ne peux rien t'apporter. Je suis faible, pleine de doute et... »

Ca y était, la blonde perdait le contrôle, pour la première fois elle sentait toutes ses émotions prendre le dessus. Pourtant elle devait rester forte, toujours...  
Ressentant qu'elle était prête à exploser, la brunette la pris par l'épaule et la conduisit dans un endroit peu fréquenté du parc attenant.

« Ari... » « Te voir aujourd'hui c'est très important pour moi... Aujourd'hui tu me vois souriante, heureuse ? mais c'est uniquement parce que TOI tu es là... » « Je ne te demandes pas d'être infaillible Arizona, je te demandes juste d'être toi... »

« Je ne peux pas te donner de faux espoirs Callie... Je...Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant dans ma vie et... »

« Mais je t'ai vu, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux... »

Et elle avait raison, il y a quelques minutes, c'était son futur qu'elle avait entendu...


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal ! Vraiment... 5H pour l'écrire au lieu des 30 mins habituelles !  
Je pense que c'est parce que j'arrive aux limites entre créativité et crédibilité.  
Tous les sujets développés dans cette histoire me sont totalement étrangers , C'est vraiment de la « déduction »...J'essaie d'être le plus juste possible mais bon...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_« Mais je t'ai vu, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux... »_

_Et elle avait raison, il y a quelques minutes, c'était son futur qu'elle avait entendu...  
_

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.  
Callie avait compris que la distance qu'Arizona voulait mettre entre elles n'était pas dû à son enfant, mais plutôt à l'idée qu'elle se faisait « d'avoir un enfant ».  
Cette réalisation lui redonnait de l'espoir, car aucune crainte n'est insurmontable. Il faut l'apprivoiser, la surpasser...Et la brunette comptait bien être présente à chaque étape.  
Pour la blonde ce n'était pas aussi clair. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, jamais...Mais là elle se trouvait avec ELLE, celle qui comptait plus pour elle qu'aucune autre. Et il y avait ce petit être en elle...

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours aux alentours de l'hôpital, marchant sans but en silence. Ne supportant plus cette tension, Callie lui pris la main et ne pu que pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle accepta le geste sans hésitation.

Elles étaient donc là, incapable de se quitter, mais également incapable d'avancer. Seule la blonde pouvait prendre une décision...Un mot, un geste ...

La brunette les amena finalement vers un parc bien connu des amoureux, pourtant il était quasi désert. La faute sans doute à la météo plutôt mitigée de ce début d'hiver.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... »

Callie sursauta en entendant cette voix pourtant très faible. Elle décida d'attendre patiemment que la blonde vocalise ses pensées avant d'intervenir.

« Parce que je fuis... Quand les choses deviennent difficiles, je fuis... Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive avec toi... »

La brunette profita de l'ouverture d'Arizona pour lui indiquer un banc. Les deux femmes s'assirent, en silence une nouvelle fois. Leurs mains toujours en étroit contact.

« Tu comprends ? Je...Je ne peux pas te dire aujourd'hui que je veux être avec toi si demain quand l'émotion de cette journée sera retombée... Je réalise que je ne veux pas faire partie de la vie d'un enfant...et »

Callie en avait assez entendu. Une seule question lui occupait l'esprit.

« J'ai besoin de savoir Arizona... Est-ce que sans cet enfant... nous... »

« Mais la question ne se pose pas ! Imagine que l'on décide de se donner une chance et que dans 6 mois je décide de... »

« De quoi tu as peur... ? Tu parles de quelques chose qui n'existe même pas ! Comment peux tu anticiper notre rupture alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble ? »

A ce point la latina commençait à perdre patience. Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Rien de concret si ce n'est la peur incontrôlable du « si »...

« Si c'est la peur qu'on se sépare qui te motive alors tu as raison, mieux vaut arrêter tout de suite...Moi je pensais qu'il se passait quelques chose de particulier entre toi et moi, quelques chose qui faisait la différence, mais visiblement je me suis trompée »

Visiblement heurtée, Callie se leva

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

« ? Biensur que non je ne comprends pas Arizona ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Une œuvre de charité ? »

« Arrêtes ! Arrêtes tout de suite, STOP ! » « Tu ne comprends pas... Tu crois que je ne ressens rien pour toi ? Tu n'as pas quitté mon esprit une seule seconde depuis que l'on s'est rencontrées! C'est justement ça le problème, toi et moi... Je...Tu es la meilleurs chose qui me soit arrivée depuis, depuis... »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« parce que j'ai peur Callie ! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être assez, de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. Si...si... Et ton enfant sera ?... »

« Ton enfant aussi... » « Si tu le souhaite. Mais je ne peux pas t'y obliger Arizona. Saches que pour moi t'avoir à mes côté serait la concrétisation de ce que je ressens tout au fond de moi. Je suis persuadée, je SAIS que j'ai besoin de toi ! Pas pour m'aider pendant la grossesse ou pour élever l'enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou... ! J'ai besoin d'une personne qui me fasse rire, qui me parle de ses joies, de ses peines, qui partage ma vie tout simplement...Pour une semaine, un an, une vie...Toi »

La brunette était à court d'argument, elle avait tout dit, tout dévoilé...

Arizona n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait profondément touchée.

« Callie...Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te dire oui. Je... Tu compte énormément pour moi, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni LUI faire de mal... » Elle regardait maintenant ce ventre habité.

« Je ne veux pas commencer quelques chose que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais finir...Je suis désolée... »

Les deux femmes étaient en larmes.

« Personne ne m'a autant fait souffrir que toi en ce moment Ari... Tu m'as donné de l'espoir quand j'étais au plus bas, tu m'as tiré vers le haut, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, et maintenant tu décides que ce n'est plus possible... ? TU décides que tu ne peux pas continuer...Et bien alors vas-y, PARS, DEGAGES ! »

« Callie calmes toi, s'il te plait ! »

« NON ! NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER ! »

La brune était rouge de rage, tout son corps était tendu et la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de la blonde fut...

« le bébé... ».

Réflexe ou instinct maternel ?

La latina se calma immédiatement devant le visage préoccupé d'Arizona, encore une fois surprise par sa réaction. Même la blonde semblait surprise de sa sortie. Callie lui pris alors la main et la déposa sur son ventre à même la peau. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent à ce contact intime. Pourtant aucun geste ne leur semblait plus naturel.

«Le bébé va bien... parce que tu es là pour veiller sur sa maman...»

Et c'était vrai, la blonde sentait ce besoin de la protéger, de LES protéger... Même si elle était terrifiée, elle se sentait de plus en plus investie dans leur existence. Arizona ne pu résister à l'envie de poser un baiser appuyé sur la joue de Callie. Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique.

Surprise par ce geste, la latina leva un sourcil avant de lui sourire « En quel honneur ? »

« Parce que tu sera la plus magnifique des mamans... » Le regard intense d'Arizona lui prouva qu'elle pensait ces mots et même plus.

Un autre silence s'installa, plus confortable que le précédent. La luminosité commençait à diminuer mais aucune des deux femmes ne voulait rompre le contact. La mains d'Arizona qui était posée sur le ventre de Callie était maintenant devenue un bras entier entourant protectivement cette zone sacrée, tandis que l'autre était fermement accroché à sa taille formant un cercle protecteur.

La tête de la blonde reposait sur l'épaule de la brunette qui ne pouvait que savourer ce moment de tendresse éphémère.

« Je n'aime pas les enfants... »

« Je n'aime pas les enfants des autres non plus » Les deux femmes rirent à la véracité de cette confession.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec eux...et... »

« Je serai là, je t'apprendrais, tu m'apprendras ! Je suis sure que tu seras meilleure que moi ! »

La blonde releva sa tête confuse

« Après tout ce que je viens de dire, j'ai du mal à comprendre... »

Pourtant Callie était sure d'elle

« parce que tu es généreuse, attentionnée, tu as su dissiper mes doutes, mes peurs...Je suis sure que tu serais, que tu seras la personne vers qui le petit se tournera si jamais il fait un cauchemar ou si jamais il a peur...»

« Callie, je... »

« Chhhhhuttt, s'il te plait ne dit rien...»

« Mais... »

La brune la contraignit au silence par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Arizona, tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes, mais... est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Prise par surprise, la blonde se contenta de hocher la tête

« Alors laisses moi voir pour toi, laisse moi décider de ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi, pour le bébé... »

Le téléphone de la blonde sonna, brisant définitivement leur embrasse

« Oui ? »

« Chef ? On vous attend ? Le service commence et le maire vient d'arriver... »

« Et merde...j'arrive ! »

Callie compris aussitôt de quoi il était question et ne retint pas la blonde

« Vas-y...je comprends... »

Elle lui griffonna sa nouvelle adresse avant de lui tendre le papier

« Si jamais... »

Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux humides. Elle savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la blonde. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible.  
Il lui fallait du temps, et elle allait le lui laisser. Elle espérait juste qu'à un moment elle réaliserait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, tout comme elle l'avait compris dès le premier jour...

La blonde pris le papier et se leva rapidement incapable de supporter l'implication de ce moment. Elle voyait les premières larmes couler sur les joues de la brune et cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Vas-y Arizona, fais ce que tu as à faire, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...les hormones... » Elle essayait de faire de l'humour mais pourtant son cœur pleurait.

Hochant la tête le jeune femme se retourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie.  
Callie ne regardait pas. Elle fermait les yeux, espérant que quand elle les rouvrirait elle serait chez elle, avec un certaine blonde blottie à ses côtés.  
Son rêve éveillé fut troublé lorsqu'une force incroyable l'attrapa par sa veste avant de déposer un baiser affamé sur ses lèvres.  
Juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle vit le dos d'Arizona s'éloigner...

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Le chef Robbins arriva au restaurant à temps pour éviter un carnage total. Ses apprentis avaient vraisemblablement eut des difficultés de dosage et tous les plats devaient être rectifiés avant d'être servis. En d'autres terme, cela signifiait beaucoup de travail et de stress pour le chef étoilé qu'elle était. Pourtant, elle restait impassible en ce samedi soir chargé. La raison ? La sensation qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Callie.  
Rien ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec ça...  
Elle continua donc son service avec une maîtrise totale et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : revoir la brunette. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait pas tout...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On était maintenant lundi, jour de fermeture du restaurant et jour de repos pour la blonde.

Même si Callie n'avait pas quitté son esprit, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée...Du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Car sa vision du monde avait changé...  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser une autre regard sur les enfants et familles qu'elle croisait...Cette vie rangée qui l'avait toujours rebutée lui semblait subitement être une réponse, une solution à sa vie dissolue.  
Et si c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ?  
Chaque poussette, chaque femme enceinte, chaque mère souriante lui rappelait Callie...Quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en mettant un terme à leur relation, elle ouvrait la porte à d'innombrables inconnus. Et cette idée l'agaçait particulièrement. Un sentiment de propriété la gagnait peu à peu et elle refusait qu'une autre personne prenne soin de la latina, et même de l'enfant...

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce battement de cœur si proche du sien, elle se sentait lié à ce petit-être et rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre ce lien invisible. Comment cela était-il possible, elle n'en savait rien, même si ça devait avoir un rapport avec une certaine brunette dont elle ne semblait pouvoir se passer.

C'était donc ça ? Elle était piégée, le cœur entièrement soumis à cette femme et l'enfant qui grandissait en elle ?  
La crainte laissait peu à peu place au bonheur, celui de savoir qu'une personne aussi extraordinaire que Callie l'attendait elle, et pas une autre...

D'un pas décidé, Arizona se dirigea vers une rue bien connue avant de pousser la porte d'un magasin de vêtements et accessoires pour bébé.  
Pourtant toute sa confiance nouvellement acquise s'envola lorsqu'elle découvrit cet univers qui lui était totalement étranger...Landaus, Poussettes, peluches, biberons, tétines, vêtements et tout un tas d'autres objets dont elle ignorait la fonction.

« Bonjour Madame, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Heu ...Je voudrais quelques chose pour mon bébé »

La vendeuse ne pu s'empêcher de rire

« Vous êtes au bon endroit ! »

Arizona elle était choquée de s'entendre dire « mon » et non « un » bébé. Même son inconscient semblait la pousser à s'investir dans la vie de cet enfant...

« C'est pour quand ? »

La blonde dévisagea la vendeuse qui œillait suspicieusement son ventre avant de comprendre...Elle choisi d'ignorer le sous-entendu mais son esprit l'avait pourtant bien enregistré. Deux femmes et un enfant ? Définitivement pas « normal »...

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte...C'est pour dans un peu plus de 6 mois... »

« Daccord, mais que voulez vous exactement ? » La jeune femme lui souri ouvertement et Arizona senti une partie de ses craintes s'envoler. Finalement cela n'avait pas l'air plus choquant que ça...

La vendeuse lui commenta les différents secteurs du magasin avant de la laisser librement parcourir les allées.

Après quelques maladresses, la blonde se pris rapidement au jeu et sélectionna une quantité importante d'articles. Pourtant arrivée à la caisse elle fit demi-tour. Tous les vêtements quelle avait pris étaient destinés à une petite fille...Or elle ne savait pour le moment pas le genre de l'enfant ! Une intuition persistante diront nous...

Elle repris donc la direction des rayons, complétant ses achats avec des vêtements de garçon (pourtant sure qu'ils ne serviraient jamais).  
Son regard s'arrêta également sur quelques peluches, puis bavoirs aux imprimés « adorables », et une panoplies d'objets en tous genre.

Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec 4 énormes sacs remplis. Elle savait maintenant précisément ce qu'il lui restait à faire...  
Elle pris le volant de sa mini rouge pour se diriger vers l'adresse griffonnée à la hâte sur un morceau d'enveloppe déchirée. Elle profita de la sortie d'une vieille dame pour se frayer un passage dans l'immeuble et monta les 5 étages au pas de course avant d'arriver à destination.  
Ses craintes reprirent pourtant le dessus au moment de sonner. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire le dernier geste.

Le destin décida pour elle puisque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une Callie visiblement en route pour le bureau. N'arrivant pas à retirer ses clés de la serrure , la jeune femme ne la remarqua tout d'abord pas. Mais quand elle leva les yeux prête à fermer la porte derrière elle, elle fit tomber ses clés et son sac simultanément.

Devant elle se trouvait Arizona Robbins, un sourire à faire couler un navire aux lèvres...  
La bouche ouverte, la brunette n'arrivait pas à former de mots, elle n' s'attendait pas à la revoir, du moins pas de cette façon.

Son regard suivi le contour du corps de la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter aux imposants sacs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle ne mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître l'enseigne et à la réalisation elle attrapa fermement la blonde par sa veste avant de l'embrasser avec force. Le geste mimait la façon dont Arizona l'avait quitté dans le parc, sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas un aurevoir...

Ne pouvant résister à la brunette, la blonde laissa elle aussi tomber ses sacs et s'accrocha à la nuque de Callie comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La jeune avocate la pris par la taille la rapprochant d'elle le plus possible. En ce moment précis elle décida qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais partir Arizona. jamais.

Elle laissa sa langue lentement caresser la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme, avant que celle ci ne l'aspire toute entière en même temps que ses grognements d'appréciation.

Après quelques minutes d'une bataille féroce entre langues, dents et lèvres, les deux amantes se séparèrent sans pour autant rompre le contact.  
Callie regarda alors les sacs jonchant le sol et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, la blonde lui répondit timidement, toujours peu sure de ses choix en matière d'accessoires pour bébé

« J'ai fais un peu de shopping... »

La brunette se mit à rire aux éclats avant de l'aider à ramasser les sacs et à l'attirer vers l'intérieur de son appartement.  
La porte fut claquée lourdement, laissant passer les rires et l'amour qui s'échappaient des deux femmes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nombre de lectures en chute libre...  
Est-ce les vacances où est-ce qu'il est temps pour moi de clôturer cette histoire ?**

Concernant la suite de Marche ou Crève, je n'arrive toujours pas à trancher...

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

La fermeture de la porte fut le signe d'une nouvelle vie pour les deux femmes, et passée la fougue des premières secondes, le calme retomba brusquement.  
Intimidée par ce nouvel environnement, Arizona se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle profita des minutes que Callie passait au téléphone pour reprendre ses esprits.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle pouvait entendre l'agacement de la jeune femme, puis de l'énervement face à son interlocuteur.  
D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la brune devait juste prévenir de son absence. Rien d'abominable en soit...Alors pourquoi cet appel n'en finissait-il pas ?  
Sa curiosité l'emportant, la blonde se dirigea vers les éclats de voix

« Non ! Je suis parfaitement cap... Non tu ne peux pas... »

Callie se tut quelques instants, se raccrochant à son bureau pour garder l'équilibre. Une douleur abominable mais bien connue depuis quelques jours venait de se faire sentir au niveau de son estomac...

Arizona qui avait assisté à la scène se rua à ses côtés avant de lui arracher le téléphone des mains et de raccrocher.

« Elle vous rappellera... »

« Non Arizona ne fait pas ça ! C'est important rends- le... »

Une nouvelle crampe et le visage de la brunette commença à perdre ses couleurs. Elle abandonna la partie et se laissa gentiment guider vers le canapé du salon.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, juste le stress... » Callie ferma les yeux quelques instants, tétanisée par le contre coup de son accès de colère.

La blonde la regardait, concernée... Elle prenait conscience que malgré son apparente décontraction, les événements de ces derniers mois, de ces dernières semaines avaient en réalité fragilisé son organisme...Elle aurait du le savoir, le voir, le sentir...

Elle se leva à la hâte, à la recherche de quelques ingrédients pour lui concocter une infusion. Malheureusement, étant en terrain inconnu, la tache se révélait difficile.

Depuis son « lit » improvisé, Callie suivait malgré elle les péripéties bruyantes d'Arizona et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire... A croire qu'un ouragan sévissait dans ses placard.

Entendant le changement d'humeur, la blonde passa sa tête par la porte, regardant curieusement la latina.

Celle-ci lui souria magnifiquement avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'obtempérer.

« Venez là chef Robbins... » Elle se décala de quelques centimètres, pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir, seulement, son visage restait crispé.

« C'est bon Ari, je vais bien, je te le promets... Juste le stress... » Elle essaya de faire passer son message du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la blonde restait visiblement perplexe.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, et Callie pouvait entendre le cerveau de sa compagne travailler comme jamais...Elle attendit donc patiemment la suite...

« Je suis...désolée »

La phrase sortie comme un murmure, Arizona la regardant avec toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée, je...j'aurais du le voir, j'aurais du voir que tu n'allais pas bien...Au lieu de, de ne penser qu'à moi et mes insécurités... »

Callie souri une nouvelle fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber un peu plus pour cette femme.

« Ari, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les erreurs des autres »

La blonde hocha la tête avant de caresser doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je suis là maintenant, je serai là...»

L'émotion était palpable dans la pièce et la brunette senti sa façade se fissurer. Elle avait voulu entendre ces mots, elle avait espéré, rêvé, prié...

Elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être complète, enfin...

Arizona remarqua les quelques larmes sur ses joues mais ne commenta pas. Elle se contenta de s'allonger aux côtés de la latina, l'attirant doucement vers elle.  
Bien vite pourtant, il lui fallu se rendre à l'évidence, le canapé était trop petit pour elles deux !

C'est donc Callie qui se redressa la première, s'agrippant à la blonde suite à quelques vertiges. Elle la conduisit finalement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le ventre avec précaution. La blonde la suivi quelques instants plus tard remarquant la facilité avec laquelle une intimité était en train de se créer avec elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, la brune laissa échapper quelques grognement et fut contrainte par la douleur de se retourner. La chose ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Tu as toujours mal ? Tu as quelques chose à prendre ? Dis moi ce que je peux faire ...tu veux manger quelques chose ? »

Arizona se sentait impuissante et fut vite gagnée par la panique

« Relax Ari ! ça va...ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, puis en tant qu'usine à bébé, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre n'importe quoi... »

« Usine à bébé ? »

La blonde avait maintenant un sourcil levé, une idée ayant visiblement germée dans son esprit.

« Soulèves ton T-Shirt... ! »

Arizona regardait maintenant partout sauf en direction de la brune qui n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

« Callie ! S'il te plait... »

La brunette s 'exécuta devant la gémissement plaintif de la blonde

« Tu es tellement sexy quand tu me supplie de me déshabiller, c'est super « HOT » ! »

La brunette ne pouvait encore une fois s'empêcher de rire, elle ne savait absolument pas où ce geste allait la mener. Elle était cependant prête à tout...

Elle se tut rapidement lorsque la douleur se fit une nouvelle fois sentir. Elle pris alors une grande inspiration, essayant de réprimer une toux réflexe.  
C'est alors que les mains d'Arizona vinrent se poser sur ses côtes, amortissant la contraction qui aurait pu causer un nouvel accès de douleur.  
Attendant que le calme revienne chez la jeune femme, elle commença alors à palper délicatement son abdomen, repérant immédiatement les endroits sensibles.

Un silence religieux régnait maintenant dans la pièce. Callie avait retrouvé tout son sérieux et même plus, hypnotisée par la vue et la sensation d'Arizona si proche d'elle. Malheureusement, l'angle que devait prendre son cou pour observer la scène devint vite intenable et elle fut contrainte de s'étaler de tout son long, laissant le champ entièrement libre.

Arizona elle, continuait ses mouvements espérant que la chaleur générée aiderait à calmer le mal. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Callie sous ses doigts et cela avait pour effet de l'apaiser.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la blonde constata qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'un petit habitant. Elle regarda la brunette une nouvelle fois, avant de faire descendre ses mains le long de son ventre.  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux lentement, avant de lui sourire timidement. Arizona ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et massa délicatement le ventre de la latina, tout en passant ses mains sous la courbe de ses hanches visiblement douloureuse.  
Pour un observateur extérieur, ce geste s'apparenterait plus à une caresse qu'autre chose, mais quelle importance ?

Pour Callie, ce moment était totalement nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait tout d'abord pas la dernière fois qu'une autre personne avait pris tant soin d'elle, mais surtout elle sentait l'implication d'Arizona derrière ces gestes...Elle ressentait son affection, son amour ?

Bien vite, c'est la joue de la blonde qui se posa doucement sur son ventre à peine rebondi, à l'affût du moindre de signe de vie...ou tout simplement du moindre contact physique.  
La brunette lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, émue par l'amour qui émanait d'Arizona.  
La jeune femme franchi alors le dernier cap, et s'allongea sur le ventre, perpendiculairement à la latina. Elle encercla alors cette zone précieuse de ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicatement tannée qui s'offrait à elle.

A ce moment là, Arizona compris qu'elle était privilégiée. Elle avait gagné une place dans le cœur de Callie et était bien décidée à la garder.  
Elle profita de son assoupissement pour s'entretenir avec son nouvel amour

« Hey p'tit bout, moi c'est Arizona …Je vais prendre soin de toi et de ta maman je te le promets... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installée contre Arizona. La nuit était déjà tombée et son ventre criait famine.  
Ce son distinctif ne passa pas inaperçu et la blonde se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant de ses yeux fermés la source de ce bruit.

« Chhhh, restes là, je reviens... » la brunette déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de se lever en vitesse à la recherche de quelques chose à manger.  
Arizona la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, satisfaite de voir que la jeune femme allait visiblement mieux. Elle s'approcha d'elle par derrière avant de l'attraper pas la taille et d'embrasser son épaule à demi-découverte.

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de traitement de ta part... »

Elle se retourna, flashant son plus beau sourire à sa compagne qui ne pu cacher le sien

« C'est l'idée... »

Leurs regards se firent de plus en plus évocateur avant que Callie ne craque et ne l'embrasse .

Sentant sa température monter de façon alarmante, la blonde se détacha doucement. Cette proximité la rendait folle et elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Juste pour ce soir...

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer...Tu as besoin de te reposer, puis je dois régler plusieurs choses au restaurant demain matin... »

Callie fronça les sourcils, la déception clairement visible sur son visage.

« Hey, je vais revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas...Je te le promets »

La blonde ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de constater que la latina n'avait pas bougé, la maintenant toujours fermement par la taille. Elle la regardait suspicieusement et Arizona ne pu que rougir et détourner le regard.

« Ok... Je te laisse partir uniquement si tu me dis la vraie raison... »

Son visage était sérieux, et elle avait visiblement compris que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas la vérité.

La blonde la regarda fixement, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas chercher à savoir.  
Mais Callie n'était pas aveugle, elle avait même une idée assez précise de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et décida d'en jouer...

« Dis le moi Ari... » Elle se rapprocha alors encore un peu plus, mettant leur corps en étroit contact.

Dans cette guerre psychologique, Arizona avait vraisemblablement perdu sa langue, sans doute à cause des actions que celle de Callie menait dans son cou.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la blonde ne perde ses résolutions, empoignant la crinière brune de sa compagne de ses deux mains avant de se frayer un passage au travers de ses lèvres. La latina ne pu s'empêcher de gémir face à cette agressivité et répondit avec autant de ferveur.  
Bien vite, leurs mains se firent de plus en plus entreprenante, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne stoppe une nouvelle fois les chose en empêchant la main de sa partenaire de se frayer un chemin sous la ceinture de son jean.

« Callie non...Pas comme ça... »

La brune ne pu réprimer un grognement de frustration, mais pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais été autant en demande de toute sa vie. Sans doute les hormones ?

« Tu vois pourquoi il faut que je parte ?... »

Arizona la cherchait maintenant du regard, avant de se détacher. Au dernier moment, Callie la rattrappa par la main

« Mais tu restes dormir ici...Je me tiendrai je te jure ! »

La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de rire , seulement elle sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots, il y avait de la peur, et ça elle ne le supportait pas...

« Ok... »

La brune lui sourit timidement avant de souffler de soulagement, elle embrassa le revers de sa main avant de la libérer.  
Elle vit alors la jeune femme disparaître dans l'appartement.

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Prendre une douche froide... »


	16. Chapter 16

**A mes lectrices …  
Je vais partir pour 1mois à l'étranger dès la semaine prochaine, je ne pense donc pas écrire énormément durant cette période... (Sauf pendant les trajets!^^)**

**Alors voilà... « Summer Hiatus » !**

**Bref, sinon dans cette histoire je vais rester dans la légèreté, pas de drame ! Il y en a assez dan MoC2^^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Elle vit alors la jeune femme disparaître dans l'appartement._

_« Ou tu vas ? »_

_« Prendre une douche froide... »_

Callie entendit une porte claquer...Puis le son distinctif de l'eau qui ruisselle...sur le corps parfait d'Arizona, recouvrant chaque centimètre de sa peau...STOOOOP !C'était de la torture, pure et simple.

La brunette n'en pouvait plus, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti un tel manque dans toute sa vie. Entre sa grossesse et la bombe sexuelle Robbins, elle savait que sa fin était proche.  
Elle était d'ailleurs bien décidée à se faire entendre, quitte à s'occuper elle même de ses besoins...  
Cependant un autre problème se posait. Elle savait que si elle continuait à pousser Arizona à bout, elle risquait de ré-ériger de nouvelles barrières entre elles. Or c'était précisément ce que Callie craignait... Elle devait donc se tenir, se contenir... Le temps que...que quoi ?

Allongée sur son lit, elle attendait maintenant patiemment l'émergence de la blonde. Elle avait une demande à lui faire. E lle espérait juste que ce ne serait pas « trop »...

Arizona elle avait elle aussi un mal fou à contenir son désir pour la brune. Le fait qu'elle en joue ne faisait qu'augmenter son trouble car elle, ne jouait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en subir beaucoup plus avant de lui arracher ses vêtements...  
Tout en se séchant, elle compris vite qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Elle se contenta donc d'un grand T-Shirt trouvé dans un placard et... c'était tout.  
De toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance ? Il y avait 99% de chances pour que la brune se soit couchée pendant son absence...Elle se contenterait donc de lui dire bonsoir de loin et de rejoindre la chambre d'ami.

Ce plan infaillible se déroula comme prévu jusqu'au moment ou Callie relança la partie. Toujours allongée sur son lit, elle n'eut qu'une réponse au « bonne nuit » de la jeune femme se tenant à la porte.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu restes dormir, je ne parlais pas de la chambre d'ami... »

Arizona resta alors figée sur place, à quoi jouait-elle ?

« Nan mais pas comme ça... Je peux me tenir tu sais ! »

Callie riait en voyant le visage de la blonde, cependant, elle ne perdait pas de vue sa demande.

Arizona chercha une tentative d'esquive mais n'en trouva pas. Alors même qu'elle allait refuser la proposition, la brunette la pris par la main avant de la conduire vers le lit.  
La situation était parfaitement innocente et Arizona se senti rassurée. Elles s'installèrent chacune sur un des côtés du lit, ni trop loin, ni trop proches.

Pourtant la panique s'empara une nouvelle fois de la blonde quand elle se rappela la raison principale de sa tentative de refus... Bien avant le fait de n'avoir pas confiance en sa « capacité » à garder ses distance, il y avait un fait simple : Elle ne portait qu'un T-Shirt lui arrivant aux genoux, et rien d'autre...

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Tout geste semblerait suspect. Elle essaya cependant de trouver un scénario de fuite crédible, mais la brunette se rapprocha brusquement d'elle en se retournant.  
Elle était maintenant face à elle, et même si la chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle l'observait.

« Merci d'être restée... »

L'humour des heures précédentes avait laissé place à l'émotion et aux confidences. La blonde ne bougea pas, priant pour que Callie n'aille pas plus loin dans son rapprochement.  
Les secondes passèrent puis, rien. Ouf...

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, je ne sais pas...pourquoi tu m'as choisie...pourquoi tu...blabla...bla»

Arizona n'écoutait plus, elle était concentrée sur cette main qui parcourait gentiment son dos.

« Et donc merci, je ne te dirai jamais assez...blabla... »

Nouveau blanc dans l'esprit de la blonde. Cette main descendait, descendait jusqu'à...

SILENCE

La main de Callie s'arrêta subitement et Arizona retint sa respiration. Les secondes passèrent avant que la latina n'ose poser LA question.

« Arizona ? Est-ce que c'est moi ou... tu n'as rien sous ton... »

En ce moment précis, la blonde était contente de savoir que son visage restait invisible, car elle était sure d'avoir virée au rouge pivoine.  
Entre la gêne que représentait cette situation, et la main de Callie toujours en étroit contact avec son postérieur, elle sentait toute la chaleur de son corps migrer en quelques endroits stratégiques.

La brune elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour savoir... Elle savait que la jeune femme n'avait aucune affaire à elle et n'avait donc sans doute pas oser lui demander.

Malgré tout, cette situation ne faisait que renforcer ce manque évident entre ses jambes. Elle les serait d'ailleurs le plus possible pour tenter d'apaiser cette sensation dérangeante.

Finalement elle se décida à interrompre ce silence plutôt gênant...Elle se leva et alla directement à la recherche d'un « bas » pour habiller la blonde, à regret. Se heurtant à un objet resté au sol, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur avant d'atteindre interrupteur.  
Se retournant vers le lit, elle explosa de rire devant le visage rouge de honte d'Arizona.

« Ari c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave... »

Pourtant la blonde ne riait pas, bien au contraire, s'en voulant de s'être faite avoir de la sorte. Ne voulant pas pousser l'issue plus loin, elle se contenta de lui donner le vêtement et de retourner se coucher. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, mais quelques minutes plus tard Callie vint se blottir au côté de sa nouvelle compagne qui la pris dans ses bras. Tout était parfait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona fut sorti de son sommeil brutalement par des bruits inconnus. Reprenant progressivement conscience, elle reconnu qu'il s'agissait de gémissements, puis qu'ils venaient de Callie...  
Pensant qu'elle était peut-être au milieu d'un cauchemar, la jeune femme attendit quelques instants à l'affût du moindre indice.

Effectivement, elle remarqua que quelques chose n'allait pas. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière, elle était en age et s'agitait de façon désordonnée. Décidant qu'il était temps d'agir, la blonde la saisit doucement par les épaules.

« Callie... Callie »

Pas de réponse, jusqu'à...

« Ari...Mmmmmhhhhh »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Callie ! »

« Mhhmmm Oui, Oh ouiiiii ! Haaa »

La brunette s'agitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la blonde essayait de la réveiller.  
Ces grognements n'avaient pas l'air d'être provoqués par de la peur, c'était clair, si elle s'autorisait à y réfléchir c'était même plutôt...  
Arizona se décida alors à allumer sa lampe de chevet et contempla la jeune femme qui était tout simplement crispée de plaisir.

Une nouvelle série de gémissement et elle entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom être prononcé avant de voir le visage de la latina se déformer.

Arizona n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Devant-elle se trouvait Callie, visiblement en plein rêve...érotique. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez excitante, elle savait également qu'elle était le fantasme de son fantasme... Compliqué ?

Après un râle final, la brunette se retourna et sembla se réveiller peu à peu, toujours sous le coup de son rêve.  
Décidant de jouer de la situation, mais aussi de répondre à ses propres envies, Arizona l'accueilli avec un long baiser dans le cou et retourna à son observation contemplative de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour... »

Callie se laissa faire, avant d'ouvrir peu à peu les yeux...De voir Arizona... Habillée ? Un sourire bizarre aux lèvres...  
Soudain, la brunette pris conscience de la situation et compris immédiatement qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. Le visage de la blonde ne laissait aucun doute...

Un Grand moment de solitude...Très très long moment de solitude. Pour Callie et sa libido insatiable...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

**Bon...inutile de dire que ça fait longtemps...  
Je suis infiniment désolée pour ce délai mais il va falloir vous y habituer...Je suis devenue the « Big Boss » et cela implique d'énormes modifications dans ma vie !  
Si l'une d'entre vous se sent motivée pour reprendre la suite, qu'elle me fasse signe^^**

**Bon sinon je ne sais si vous avez regardé le « season premiere » de la saison 9 diffusé sur ABC jeudi, mais franchement je trouve qu'ils sont en train de flinguer la série. Avec un scénario aussi pourri (et prévisible), il y a des chances que cette saison soit la dernière !:-/**

Assez causé, voici la suite des « puissances au pouvoir »

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_« Callie ?! »_

_Pas de réponse..._

La blonde continua son chemin et fini par apercevoir une tête brune dépasser du canapé.  
« Mhhh Ari... »

_Souriant, elle s'approcha prête à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se raviser pour viser le front.  
En effet, la brunette s'était visiblement endormie en tenue plus que légère sur le canapé..._

Arizona la regarda en se mordant les lèvres... Ce rouge était définitivement sa couleur

_« Mhh …. »_

_Elle remarqua vite que la latina semblait être perdue en plein rêve...Les secondes passaient et certains gémissement commencèrent à se faire entendre, laissant Arizona de plus en plus perplexe.  
Après avoir entendu son nom prononcé deux par une voix lascive et cassée, la blonde cru qu'elle allait mourir sur place.  
Car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qu'elle rêve... Et la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme le confirmait.  
Arizona ne savait comment réagir, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vécu une situation aussi excitante, mais malheureusement, la jeune femme qui semblait fantasmer sur elle était profondément endormie..._

« Il avait l'air sympa ce rêve... »

Arizona regardait Callie suspicieusement. La brunette elle avait les yeux fermés, essayant visiblement de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur sa libido mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque clignement de paupière, elle revoyait le corps de la blonde se dessiner...  
Le rire d'Arizona ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Outre le fait qu'il soit divinement sexy, il semblait montrer que la jeune femme ne prenait pas la mesure de ce qui se passait... Car Callie elle, n'avait pas envie de rire... du tout. Elle était dans une profonde détresse totalement inédite, accentuée par le fait que la seule chose capable de mettre fin à son calvaire était à quelques centimètres d'elle...Son être tout entier montrait des symptômes de manque. Affectif, physique... Elle était comme une junkie sans sa cam, dépendante, dangereusement éprise... d'Arizona.

Alors que la bonde continuait à rire gentiment de la situation, la brunette ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois avant de choper brusquement la main droite d'Arizona et de la faire passer sous l'élastique de son boxer. La brune se mordit fermement la lèvre et gémit à ce contact plus que bienvenu laissant une blonde totalement choquée par cette action.

Faisant l'effort de reconcentrer son regard sur la jeune femme, elle y remarqua immédiatement le trouble, mais également l'envie. Prenant son air le plus sérieux, elle maintint sa main fermement en place.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Ari...Sinon je vais le faire moi même »

Callie n'était pas en train de supplier. Son ton était presque agressif, trahissant sa frustration. La blonde regarda alors sa main ou plutôt le tissu recouvrant sa main, visiblement en plein dialogue intérieur.

La latina se mis alors à bouger légèrement les hanches pour créer plus de contact et Arizona sentit ses doigts effleurer l'intimité de sa compagne. Elle ne mentait pas et la blonde constata rapidement qu'elle était trempée... Ravalant sa salive audiblement, elle ne pu plus reculer devant la situation et son désir l'emporta sur la raison. Elle clama alors les lèvres de Callie et ne perdit pas de temps à se positionner au dessus d'elle. La latina en profita alors pour enlever maladroitement le T-shirt de la jeune femme désespérée d'obtenir plus.

Alors qu'Arizona commençait à parcourir son corps, Callie poussa un soupir de frustration lorsque cette main qui était stratégiquement placée se retira pour se poser sur ses hanches.  
Son corps était littéralement en feu et il s'agissait presque d'une douleur au vu de la sensibilité de sa peau. Elle savait que le moindre contact la ferait exploser, encore fallait-il qu'on le lui permette.

La blonde avait bien compris à quel point Callie était proche du point de non-retour, pourtant sa raison se frayait de nouveau un passage...  
La brune avait-elle déjà eu des relations avec des femmes ? Ne lui en voudrait-elle pas d'avoir gâché leur première fois de cette façon ?

Sentant une nouvelle fois l'hésitation dans l'esprit de sa compagne, la brunette lui saisit le visage à deux mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Parles moi... » Elle l'implorait de ses yeux profonds, prenant peu à peu conscience du pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas bien au contraire.

« S'il te plait...J'ai besoin de toi Ari, fais moi l'amour »

Arizona contempla la jeune femme qui lui était livrée quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Pourtant, la furie des instants précédents avait laissé place au temps de la découverte. Seuls les sous-vêtements de Callie faisaient barrière à leur deux corps.

La jeune femme les retira précipitamment avant d'attirer Arizona contre elle. Au moment où leurs deux corps nus entrèrent en étroits contacts, elle comprenait que ce seul acte serait suffisant pour la faire hurler de plaisir. A en juger par les gémissements de la blonde, elle n'était pas la seule à faire cette conclusion.

Le temps s'arrêta pour les deux femmes, alors que leur doigts effleurèrent l'autre pour la première fois. Comprenant que Callie avait un besoin d'elle, Arizona entra doucement en elle par surprise et sentit immédiatement les muscles de la brunette se contracter autour de ses doigts.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant que la latina ne se cramponne à elle de toute ses forces dans l'espoir de se fondre encore un peu plus dans ce corps qu'elle découvrait. Elle fut alors brusquement rattrapée par un orgasme violent et soudain. La blonde pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux à l'idée de lâcher prise, elle l'embrassa alors tendrement, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger. La brunette se laissa alors envahir par plusieurs vagues de plaisir, laissant son corps livide et son esprit choqué.  
Après quelques secondes, elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux causé par ce relâchement soudain des tensions accumulées depuis des mois par son corps. Cependant, Arizona compris immédiatement le double tranchant de cette situation et s'empressa de la serrer contre elle. Effectivement, le rire laissa peu à peu sa place aux larmes...  
Celles d'une femme qui découvrait l'amour pour la première fois, celle d'une femme qui apprenait ce que « être aimé » voulait dire.  
Honteuse de s'exposer de la sorte et de ruiner ce moment privilégié, Callie se senti vite de trop et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de la blonde. Cela fut bien évidement impossible car Arizona n'était pas prête à la lâcher. Elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

Repensant alors au chemin parcouru depuis leur rencontre, elle senti également l'émotion l'envahir. De la jeune femme fiancée et résignée il ne restait rien. Car Callie l'avait choisi elle, plus encore, elle lui avait demandé de faire partie de sa vie et de celle de cet enfant. Son enfant.  
Prise de ce besoin instinctif de protection, elle posa alors fermement mais doucement son bras sur le ventre de la jeune femme tout en laissant couler librement les larmes sur son visage.  
Les deux amantes laissèrent alors pour la première fois libres cours à leurs émotions. A nu, l'une en face de l'autre, elles laissaient s'exprimer le résultat de ces mois de souffrance, ces mois d'incertitude. En ce moment précis elles savaient que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.  
Callie faisait danser sa main délicatement sur le visage d'Arizona, mémorisant chacun de ses traits. L'émotion visible dans ses yeux la touchait profondément, et la suite s'imposa d'elle même...

« Je t'aime ».  
Cette simple phrase reflétait à elle seule, toute la sincérité, toute la confiance et tout l'amour que la brune ressentait. La destinataire de cette déclaration eut le souffle coupé une nouvelle fois devant l'aplomb avec lequel la latina s'était exprimée. Aucun doute, aucune crainte...

Arizona resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'embrasser Callie avec tout l'amour et le désir quelle avait pour elle. Ce simple geste fit ressentir infiniment plus de chose à la brunette que tous les autres baisers de sa vie réunis.

La blonde sentait que c'était le moment pour elle de faire le prochain pas, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible dans son esprit. Toujours face à la brunette, elle étudia son visage pendant quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

« Callie je... ça n'est pas un jeu pour moi... je veux dire toi, et moi, c'est plus que ça. Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai même essayé de t'oublier pour te laisser vivre ta vie... J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai tout accepté... »

La brunette fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha pourtant d'intervenir.

« Mais j'ai fait tout ça parce que, parce que je t'aime ! Même si il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, pour assumer ce qu'impliquait cette relation, aujourd'hui je suis là. Tu m'as donné la force de le faire et grace à toi j'ai surmonté mes peurs... Ce que j'essaie de te dire Callie, c'est que je suis totalement et infiniment amoureuse de toi, de ce petit être qui grandit en toi...donc si tu n'es pas, si tu... Il faut que tu me le dise maintenant... Parcequ'après, après, je vais commencer à faire des projets, à imaginer un future et... »

« Et quels genres de projets ? »

Le sourire de Callie malgré ses larmes en disait long sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Perdue dans ses pensées et leur mise en forme, Arizona ne remarqua même pas que la brunette venait de répondre à ses questions, à ses doutes, elle se contenta de continuer son argumentaire...

« Une maison, une maison avec un jardin pour le bébé, et un chien aussi ! Et puis des vacances au bout du monde, une voiture 7 places ... »

La liste continua encore quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne replonge ses yeux dans ceux de Callie. Ce qu'elle y vit lui noua la gorge. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Seulement ces larmes n'étaient pas faite de détresse, elles correspondaient à celles d'un rêve qui devient réalité.

Arizona pris alors cette forme tremblotante dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et se détendit immédiatement. Elle lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que l'exhaustion prenne le contrôle du corps de Callie.  
Elle en profita alors pour concrétiser la dernière partie de son rêve.

« Un jour Calliope Torres, je te demanderais d'être ma femme...et ce jour là... »

« Je dirais oui... »


End file.
